


Time Jump

by GingerEnvy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers kids from the future, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen, M/M, sassy teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 33,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEnvy/pseuds/GingerEnvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been sentenced to make right the city of Manhattan as punishment for his crimes against humanity, he is to stay under the watchful eye of the Avengers, in Avengers Tower as he does this. However shortly after his arrival, they get a few strange...guests that turns things almost literally-around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jump I

It was a fairly normal day in Avengers Tower, nothing was being blown up around the city so everyone was allowed an easy day. Lazy day, they called it. Tony was off in his workshop, Bruce in his lab, occasionally talking to Tony on one of the video communicators they’d set up. Steve was off in the gym, pounding away at a poor defenseless sack of sawdust. Clint and Natasha were off doing who knew what, they disappeared sometimes. Thor was trying his best not to break the kitchen, all he’d wanted was a pop tart.

And while the day was easy it was not truly ‘lazy’ as every single one of them (save perhaps Thor) were tense to the point of cramps.

Only a few weeks ago, Thor had dropped a bombshell on them, or a thunderbolt, depending on which metaphor one preferred. Thor had told them Loki was to be punished by staying with them. In the Tower. The council along with Odin had decreed that instead of the normal punishment for such a crime committed Loki had to stay on Midgard and help in the rebuilding efforts of what he’d almost destroyed. Thor had been overjoyed. Loki had wanted to jump off the Bifrost. Again.

The backlash at this had stumped Thor and gotten Loki to roll his eyes, the latter had still been gagged so he could not make any snarky comment. The others gave a whole slue of reasons as to why Loki should not be in the Tower, let alone out with other people, helping with the clean up- insane, murderer, dangerous- but he was harmless, he didn’t have any of his magic, or any of his god like powers, so he was harmless…mostly.

After much haggling and shouting and many threats of violence, the other Avenger’s agreed to house the fallen god, much to said fallen gods’ displeasure. He’d been hoping for them to put up more of a fight, he knew they were perfectly capable.  
But alas he was stuck, he would have to deal. As much as he absolutely despised admitting it, but he was glad for Odin’s punishment. This way, he could get back at the mortals in any way he could while he was here. But for the moment, he was mostly confined to his rooms, as none of them trusted him to be out of his rooms without supervision.

So he was surprised when he found Tony Stark had come to get him, not for anything fun, but because he wanted to use him to study to block magic. Loki told him he didn’t have any at the moment so that would not prove very helpful, Tony still made him tag along. Loki found out half way through it was really only so Tony could poke and prod at him.

“You find far too much joy in using me as a lab rat, Stark,” he said dryly, spinning around in the office chair that Tony never used but kept down in his workshop anyway.

“I don’t think there can ever be ‘too much’ when it comes to finding it at your expense,” Tony replied, Loki couldn’t help but smirk, he had liked Stark, in a ‘I would have killed you last’ kind of way, he’d been fairly disappointed when his scepter hadn’t worked on him. But alas, even he didn’t always get what he wanted. In fact it was rare he got what he wanted at all. But that was a story for a different day.

“Oh, you wound me. I am hardly such as one of your experiments or…machines, you can not discover how I work from simple prodings and… ‘scans’, I am far more complicated than that,” he said and then put his foot down, ceasing the spinning, placing his chin in his hand, and gazing at Tony with mild interest. He looked regal, even if he still had large metal cuffs on his wrists, blocking his magic.

Tony finally glanced up at him, “Are you now?” he asked back, sounding highly amused, “Are you going to tell me what makes you tick?” He asked and Loki shrugged.

“Perhaps….or perhaps I should make you guess? Or you may simply find out the easy way,” he said and stood, walking over to Tony calmly, but with the grace of a panther, looking more like he was stalking prey. Of course Tony picked up on that so he tensed, but Loki stopped, not even a foot away. He only smirked.

“And what’s the ‘easy way’?” Tony asked cautiously, Loki opened his mouth to reply and was interrupted by a loud thump from directly above them, and then an even louder swear.

“What was that?” Tony murmured, and then rolled his eyes, “Probably Clint falling from the ceiling again,” he said and then shrugged, using the distraction to turn away from Loki and go back to what he was doing.

“Does he have a habit of doing so?” Loki asked, sounding curious and a little like Thor, Tony’s lip twitched but he shrugged.

“Well if he falls asleep up there yeah, but not usual-” he was cut off by Jarvis.

“Sir, there may be…matters to attend to in the common room.”

Tony glanced at Loki who shrugged, he didn’t have anything to do with it.

He sighed and move towards the elevator, but then waited for Loki who he didn’t want behind him, Loki gave him an extravagant eye roll, but walked in front of him into the lift.

What they found was not Clint rubbing any random body part because he’d fallen asleep while sneaking, instead they found two teenagers tangled together on the floor groaning like they’d just been thrown through a wall.

“What happened?” Bruce asked, stepping out of the elevator from behind them. Tony glanced at Loki again. The former god looked offended.

“It wasn’t me,” he said, trying to look innocent and failing, “I do not find amusement in bringing strange adolescents into your home.” Tony sighed.

“Right…” then he took a step towards them, they were now bickering at each other, he waited a moment before speaking to hear what they were saying.

“…my fault that we landed here! This is where he sent us!”

“No, but it’s still your hand on my boob!”

“That’s gross.”

“Then move your hand!”

“I can’t you’re crushing me!”

“Are you calling me fat?!”

“Just get off!”

“Excuse me,” he watched both teens go stock still, “Is there a reason you’re getting the young love out on my living room floor?”

“Ack!” the two of them separated with a jolt, the girl was up on her feet in a second while the boy just groaned on the floor, covering his flushing face with his hands.

“Why me…?” the boy groaned, the girl rolled her eyes, giving Tony the impression he’d met her before.

“Get up, dork, you’re making a bad first impression,” she said, and he sighed sitting up, plucking his glasses off the floor and putting them on with the same flair as someone else Tony had seen. It was like he knew these kids.

“This shouldn’t be my first impression…my first impression should be in about-” he glanced over to the wall, a calender placed on it by Pepper. How the kid had known- “-nine and a half years, yours in ten.”

“…you’re such a geek…” the girl murmured, but there was no sting in it, she sounded more resigned than anything, then she coughed, “Right, ah…well…you see…” she frowned trying to search for words that wouldn’t come.

“I told you we should have talked about this before we left,” the boy muttered.

“Oh can it,” she grumbled, “Branden the man with a plan,” she threw her arms up then she grumbled some more, Tony thought he heard French and some Italian in there somewhere too. Then she snapped up and pointed at Tony.

“Okay! So, here’s the deal! We’re from the future, we came to change it because apparently some fuckwad decided to fuck us all over,” she said, the boy-Branden apparently- groaned again and flopped back to the floor.

“Remind me again why I put up with you?” Branden asked, and was resolutely ignored.

“So, you’ve gotta help us change it so Le- er…well so people don’t die, and so the fuckwad doesn’t win, okay? You’re the…Avengers even though that name is so last century, you’re supposed to stop the bad guys, so…you’re going to help. Yeah. That’s about it.”

Tony shook his head and looked back at Bruce who was looking just as lost as he was, Loki was just looking amused.

“Well, this is going to be exciting.”


	2. Jump II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers Assemble! We have...teens?

The two teens sat on the couch, now surrounded by not only Tony and Bruce, but Thor, Natasha and Steve. Loki was off to the side, watching with amusement.

The girl was staring Tony down, occasionally glancing at Loki, finally she turned to the boy-Branden. “I think we came too early.”

“Really?” the tone in the other teenager’s voice made Tony grin, he liked this kid, he glanced at Bruce who was looking on with furrowed eyebrows.

The girl heaved a sigh, and moved a red curl from her face, then decided to just take her hair out all together then redo the tail it had been in, she looked very familiar to Tony and he just couldn’t place it, and then from the corner of his eye he saw Natasha mimic the movement, she seemed to catch herself, and then her eyes narrowed.

Seems like Tony wasn’t the only one who seemed to be making connections to things around here. Natasha pursed her lips, and then glanced at him, he shrugged and her lips went white, she was thinking hard about something.

“Alright, explain one more time what you mean,” Steve said, frowning, the girl arched an eyebrow at him that Tony swore belonged on the other face of another red head in the room. Oh yeah, he was certain.

“The man who was frozen in ice for seventy years is finding time travel hard to comprehend?” she asked and Tony tried hard not to snort in laughter but failed, earning himself a glare from Steve.

“That was different, Tal, he stayed while everyone else moved forward, we went back, it is hard to understand,” Branden said, the girl nodded conceding the point.

“Alright, fair enough,” she heaved another sigh, “You know we can’t actually tell you anything…right?” she looked up, making eye contact with Tony and Bruce, she tried to avoid Natasha’s eye however. Oh yeah, Tony was caught up.

“That will prove to be problematic if you require our assistance,” Thor rumbled quietly, inspecting the youths with more interest than true worry as to what news they brought.

“Yeah, we know…it’s just…hard to try and tell you what you need to know so you know we’re telling the truth, but we can’t really do things that will endanger the future…”

“Even though we’re trying to change the outcome,” the girl grumbled, “This is really complicated.”

“Time Travel,” Bruce said at the same time as Branden who coughed and looked anywhere but at him.

“And Doctor Who makes it look so easy,” she murmured, “Right well, I guess we’re sticking around until we do what we need to.”

“Which we still have no idea as to what,” Branden said and then was promptly elbowed in the ribs, “Ack! Violent!”

“Right, I’m Tali, this is Branden, we come in peace, do you have any frozen waffles?”

“At least she knows what she wants,” Tony laughed, “Yeah, I think Clint may have left some, you’d better be careful, you might have to fight him for the last one.”

A sudden; feral grin crossed her face, “I can handle my own when it is in the name of the Eggo, I will fight the glorious battle for the right to eat them.”

“I like her,” Tony said to the others, “She’s quirky.”

“Quirky, that’s a new one, you’ve never called me that before…usually it’s just sneaky,” she hummed as she stood up and headed over to the kitchen.

“Before?” Tony asked even as Branden placed a hand to his forehead and let out a quiet groan.

“Why do I even…?” he murmured to himself and then looked up to find he was still being stared at by Bruce, he coughed again and then stood quickly to follow Tali into the kitchen.

 

“Tal, you can’t just go and…well…you know, the whole point of being discreet is what was it you say? ‘Shutting up’?” he repeated and she only grinned.

“But look at his face,” she pointed to Tony, “He’s so interested, like a puppy waiting so eagerly for his new toy he might pee.”

“Interesting analogy,” Tony said, but he was more amused than offended.

“I quiet agree, however a puppy is a bit too cute for my tastes,” Loki said stepping over to the girl, Tony and the rest of the room tensed, she only leaned against the counter, waiting for her waffles to pop.

“Oh yeah, and what would you prefer? A worm..? Oh no, wait, it would be an ant right?” she asked her grayblue eyes glittered with mischief Loki automatically decided he liked her.

“Ooooh, perhaps a beetle, he does like to scurry about in his little den downstairs,” he said easily. Tali took a waffle from the toaster, putting it directly in her mouth without a plate, just like someone else who ate them.

“Mm! Good point! He does scurry about, and his armor is like an exoskeleton!” she declared after taking several bites, and then shot Tony a grin.

“I have no idea what’s happening anymore,” he said, and Branden snorted.

“There’s no stopping them when they get started, they’re worse than Le-er…I mean, they’re just bad,” he said but of course he didn’t miss the look Tali shot him, he flinched, “Sorry…” he murmured.

Tali cleared her throat, “So…okay, um…we…don’t really know when it is we’re supposed to do whatever it is, but I assume it is close, since this is when we were sent, and it was by magic so-“

“Magic?” Loki asked, perking up immediately, glowering at Thor who looked like he was ready to spring in case Loki decided to attack. Which was ridiculous, as Loki did not attack children, he never had and never would.

“Yeah, we were sent here by an…ah…extension of your magic,” Branden said, nodding to Loki, “You said that it would be able to feel the cracks in time and because it touched us, we’d be able to feel when we need to make our move.”

“I’m really hoping it’s nothing too bad, I really don’t need to see anymore dead bodies…” Tali said softly.

“Dead bodies?” Natasha asked, frowning and Tali flinched at the sight of it.

“It’s…well…okay, we’re in the middle of a war in the future, one that isn’t supposed to happen…we need to fix it, we need to make everything right, so much has happened, so many people have been hurt and broken and killed…and well…we’ve both seen a lot, and…” Tali’s shoulder’s sagged, “We’ve lost a whole lot more.”

“Hey, what’s going on?” there was only a moment of silence as Clint walked in, it was rare to see everyone crowded together this time of day, they usually didn’t get together until later to watch movies or if they were feeling adventurous, play games.

Tali’s eyes snapped up and she looked at Clint wide eyed, it was hard not to notice such a reaction, but Clint seemed to be the only one oblivious, though he was taking in the sight of the two strange kids standing in the kitchen, he really hoped he hadn’t missed anything exciting.

“Who’re the kids?” he asked, and then Tali choked.

“Excuse me,” she murmured before turning on her heel and fleeing the kitchen.

“Ah…I’m just…yeah,” Branden wasn’t far behind her, the door to the hall closed and there was silence.

“What the hell is going on?” Clint asked, and no one really seemed to have an answer, save for Loki.

“It would appear that magic has brought two…ah… children from the Avengers future to assist in the solving of a problem,” Loki said, “Oh I do hope I am around to see what sorry shape you are in that you need to ask me and some children to do your bidding,” he said his grin widening.

“Maybe you’re on our side then,” Tony said cheekily, Loki only rolled his eyes.

“As if,” Clint snorted, “The moment Loki is on any side but his own I’ll eat an arrow.”

“I’ll hold you to that, Agent Barton,” Loki said, his grin reaching the point of madness.

“The real question is…whose kids are they?” Bruce asked, and shrugged when the other’s looked at him, “What? It’s pretty obvious…”

“Yeah, but…we probably shouldn’t look into it, space time continuum and such,” Tony said with a sigh, “Pity, I would make a mighty fine bet.”

“Tony…”

“A wager huh?” Cling asked, grinning.

“A grand idea Man of Iron!”

“I’m going back to my room,” Natasha sighed, she already knew, how could she not? But…she wouldn’t think about it, she couldn’t, bad things might happen right? But…even still…

Maybe she could help, Tali had looked pretty torn. Natasha couldn’t bear the sight of it, and she refused to think why.


	3. Jump Back I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids.

The sky is blue the air is clear and the breeze was pleasant, it was a change compared to the scare that had been global warming about a decade previously. Of course, all it had taken was a affordable priced car produced by Stark industries that not only clarified the air but also didn’t run on fossil fuels to help that. Mr. Tony Stark only took some of the credit, 12 percent of it went to another party.

But that didn’t really matter, they had other things to worry about at the moment, like getting to the show on time.

“Your boyfriend is late,” Branden said, his eyes glued to his book, Tali sighed.

“He’s not my…well, you know…boyfriend…” she grumbled, but she was blushing.

“Uh-huh,” Branden said, sounding like he wasn’t listening and this was an old argument.

“The moment he asks me, then he will be, but not until then!” she declared there was a snort next to her. “You’re a real downer you know that right.”

“Nope, just practical, you two have gone on, seven dates, six of which I have been present for, as cover, you two are totally a ‘thing’ if not boyfriend and girlfriend,” he replied only sparing her a glance as he turned the page.

“You’ve been spending time with Uncle Loki again…haven’t you?” she asked, sounding more amused than anything, “You know you start speaking with a tone when you do.”

“It pays to keep good company,” he said and she just snorted as someone else came up the hill, she turned around, getting a mouthful of hair as the wind picked it up.

She spat it out as she saw Leifr coming at them, smiling, but holding the hand of his little brother.

“Hey guys, sorry…Dad and Pops were making…’that face’ at each other,” he said, “Again.”

“Gross,” the little boy said, reaching for Tali the moment he saw her, she laughed.

“Come here you,” she said taking Refr in her arms and setting him on her lap, “Did big brother rescue you?” she asked, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a squeeze.

“Yeah! ‘Said we was gonna watch a movie!” he said giggling at the squeeze, Tali looked up at her not quite boyfriend. He flinched.

“Yeah…about the show…we…can’t exactly go with Ref’, so…I um promised him we’d go to a movie instead,” he rubbed the back of his neck and Branden shrugged.

“Makes no difference to me, at least I won’t be a thirdwheel tonight,” he said and Tali poked him in the ribs.

“But you’re so good at it!” she teased, and Branden rolled his eyes.

“It’s not our fault you don’t want to go out with Jessica, you know she’s smart,” Leifr, said leaning back, so his shoulder brushed against Tali’s, she grinned.

“It’s not that I don’t like her, because I do, it’s just…she’s half Norse God…half astrophysicist,” he shrugged.

“So. You’re all genius, why should it matter?”

“I’m half Jotun, seriously, man, I’m blue sometimes.”

“His feet get cold really fast.”

“You only say that because you sit on them.”

“What else am I supposed to do with them?”

“You could always rub them.”

“Ew.”

“You two are so incorrigible,” Branden grumbled, but he was smiling, his best friends were probably cuter together than his own parents. And that was something, as even his dad’s Green ‘Friend’ tended to fall for his mom’s tender mercies.

Though it was always something to come home to the Hulk sitting on the kitchen floor gazing up at his mom in near reverence as she read to him. They had a really strange dynamic, but he didn’t care, as long as Hulk didn’t smash his room again, and that had only been once, and it was an accident.

“We know,” they said in unison, then started talking about something else once he’d thrown some grass at them. Bad influence for Refr, but the kid was inherently good, he would probably be upset he’d killed the grass later.

The sun kept shining, a few clouds passing over, leaving them in shadow for a few minutes before revealing the sun. The breeze was as gentle as always, moving through the grass. Central Park had changed very little in the last several years.

They needed to enjoy what they had then because very soon, Central Park would be the site of a battle none of them would soon forget.


	4. Jump III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little background information helps, you know, usually.

“What if they’re plants?” Clint asked around a toaster waffle, “They could be, we may have a new megalomaniac on our hands.” He glanced at Loki who simply rolled his eyes, but otherwise remained silent.

“Oh that would be great, it’s only been what…a month since Master Smurf here tried to destroy us,” he gestured at Loki with his head who sighed.

“I did not try to destroy you, I tried to take over your planet and rule you, really there is a difference,” he clarified, “If I had truly wanted you destroyed, you would have been.”

“Thanks so much for holding yourself back,” Tony quiped, Loki only tilted his head, looking amused.

“It was my pleasure,” he replied and Thor cleared his throat.

“We must discover if what they say is true, Broth-” Thor cleared his throat at the icy glare Loki shot him, “Loki. Is there a way for you to tell if they lie?”

Loki continued to glare at Thor for almost a full minute before he shrugged and sighed, “I suppose, but I see no reason why I should.”

“Bro-Loki, they are here under your magic, as they said, so you are involved in the future, so you must be involved now,” Thor said, crossing his arms.

Loki stared at him straight faced, “I am not. I am not aware of my future self’s motives for doing as I did, therefore I need not get involved now.”

“Now you’re just being a dick for the sake of being a dick,” Clint pointed out.

Loki ignored him, “As such, what if they are plants? They may be lying about whether or not I sent them in the first place,” he pointed out simply. But of course it just came full circle.

“That’s kind of the point in finding out if they’re lying or not,” Tony said wryly.

“Is it?” Loki asked back, his eyes twinkling in mischief. Thor sighed and Tony rolled his own eyes.

“They’re telling the truth,” Natasha said, materializing next to Thor, the others turned to her, intrigued.

“How do you know?” Clint asked, and the corner of red lips quirked.

“I just know.”

“That helps,” Tony sighed, “Well, if you’re sure they’re not here to fuck things up…then…?”

“They are here to do as they said, to change the outcome of the future, I suggested the try and write down what it is that we may need to know, just to help, that is what they are currently doing,” she said, she always did seem to be the most pragmatic of the lot of them.

“Okay…” Clint coughed, “So…what we just let two kids hang around because they said so? I’m not thinking Fury is going to like that, especially not with psycho unicorn over here as our house guest.” He jerked a thumb at Loki who scoffed.

“Unicorns have a single horn, Mr. Barton, I have two,” he was greeted with silence, “Yes, I do have a sense of humor, you may laugh.”

Tony actually cracked a smile, “Good to know for future reference,” he said and then he shrugged, “Well they can stay here, I don’t care, I like them, they’re fun.”

“You can’t flirt with them Tony, technically they’re not born yet,” Bruce pointed out wryly.

“I’m not that bad, Brucey, you know I’m keeping myself pure for you,” he replied in kind.

There was a snort from the doorway, “Pure?” They turned to see Tali and Branden walking towards them, the latter holding a couple pages of paper.

“I know for a fact that of all the people in this room, you are the least pure on many counts, Unc- Er…Tony..?” she made a face and looked to Branden, “This sucks.”

“Just have to get used to it…” he said, and then he placed the page on the table. “This is what we could come up with for now, we might have more later, but so far, we’re from twenty-five years in the future where a man named ‘Overlord’, he picked that himself, not much is known about him, has summarily taken over the world. What we do know is that by the time he came to us, over half of the world was already under his control, he started small, taking over most of the smaller, weaker nations with bribes and promises that he did actually fulfill so he gained their trust, but nothing really changed so no one knew, then he moved to other nations, bigger, but still out of the spotlight,” Branden started, Tali clipped out another piece of paper that looked like it had been freshly printed off.

“He’s rarely seen, he doesn’t like the spotlight so much himself, this is the only picture we have of him and it’s super grainy,” she pointed at Tony, “Work on your infiltration tech,” Tony only blinked in response, then she went back and tapped the picture, it was of a man, he had goatee and glasses and that was all they could really distinguish. “He’s good with technology himself which may have been a part of the problem, he’s really good. After he got the materials he made a drone army-“

“Worthy of Star Wars,” Branden muttered and Tali’s lips twitched, it was obviously an old joke between the two of them.

“-and attacked all of the ‘first world’ nations, US, China, all of Europe, Japan, you know, because it was all so spread out, well…there wasn’t much chance to be had, he was very thorough. It was well thought out. We really didn’t stand a chance…”

“You guys had hints of things going on, mind you this is over the course of years, decades really, it’s not for your lack of trying to stop it, the Ms. Romanov and Dr. Banner of our time are desperately trying to fight against it…but…it’s really not going so well.” Branden frowned.

“What about the rest of us? Aren’t we helping?” Steve asked, it seemed that Steve did not like to think that his future self would not join in the resistance effort.

Tali looked at him head on, the look in her eyes far too old for a teenager, “What do you think, Captain?” she asked quietly.

There was a long silence before Tony blurted out, “We’re dead? What kind of crappy deal is that?”

“Supervillains aren’t usually discriminatory to who they kill,” Branden said, “Whoever stands in their way is brought down, and those who pose a threat are actively found and eliminated, that’s how it works.”

“Are you sure it isn’t Loki?” Clint asked and the god only smirked in reply.

“Yes,” Tali said unphased, “Loki helped us here, he was the one that directed us to this…er…’path’ seems really…um-“

“Noble,” Thor said and Tali and Branden tried not to laugh.

“Sure, but no…he…we think he…um…may have…used the last of his strength to get us here…and…and…” she closed her eyes, the image of the little body collapsing as their surroundings faded was just another moment of pain seared into her mind.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, Branden, “The point is, it’s really serious, we along with Ms. Romanov and Dr. Banner and a band of others are doing our best to fight against him, for whatever reason, he chose New York City and Stark Tower as his place of residence the rest of the world is depending on us to get rid of him because that’s where he is.”

“Stark Tower was already pretty impenetrable…though naturally we could break in after curfew, but…we had cheats,” she shrugged, and at Tony’s frown she smiled placatingly, “The right…mmm, assets? Yeah sure,” she shrugged, “We lived there okay? We knew how to get in, we’d beg Jarvis to open the door or window and he would threaten to tell the ‘rents but never did…not that they didn’t know anyway,” she sighed, “And you didn’t hear me say any of that!”

“Right, after that really bad and revealing word vomit…” Branden shot his partner in crime a look, “So, after most of you got slaughtered for simply trying to save the world, we had to go into hiding, most of humanity did really, there wasn’t a change to day to day life after the attack on New York, it was like…well…Overlord got what he wanted…” Branden tried his best not to, really he did, but his eyes flickered to Loki anyway.

The god frowned and stepped forward, “Are you…implying that this…figure wanted me?”

Branden sighed, “After he got you…everything really calmed down, we’re not sure why, and honestly, if you end up placating him somehow, more power to you, but…then you…ah contacted us and told us we had to come here, because you weren’t going to last much longer and things needed to change. That how things were weren’t right, and it was too late for anyone else to do it, that it was up to us. So here we are.”

“Point being, the fate of the future lies with two emotionally crippled teenagers, and we’re here begging for help, ain’t that just peachy?” Tali beamed.

“Peachy is not quite the word I would use,” Loki murmured, frowning, he was obviously troubled by this. The others all seemed to be feeling much the same.

“Agreed, and I never thought I’d say that in concerns to Loki,” Tony said, crossing his arms, “Now the real question is…whose kids are you?”

“Tony,” Natasha hissed quietly.

Branden and Tali looked at each other, conveying several things with just a simple look, then Tali shrugged, “We’re not helping your bet, you’re smart enough to figure it out on your own.”

“You’re no fun,” Tony pouted, “Come on, a hint?”

“And you keep trying to tell me he’s a genius,” Tali looked to Branden who shrugged.

“Geniuses aren’t always smart, sometimes they can be more idiotic than the mediocre,” Branden replied.

“Like that time you wore your pajamas to school,” she said grinning.

“That was not idiotic, that was absentminded,” he replied evenly.  
Tony sighed, “Yeah…they’re definitely from one of us. Okay, are you two related at least?”

“No,” they replied in unison. Tony opened his mouth again but Steve cut him off.

“Tony stop badgering them, they have their reasons and if…if the space time continuum can’t handle them telling you, then drop it,” he said firmly.

“Yeah, yeah, at least we know some of us get some action around here,” he commented.

“That’s so gross,” Tali groaned.

“I was not conceived here, thank you very much.”

“Branden! That doesn’t help!”

“Just because you were.”

“BRANDEN!”


	5. Jump IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Tony and Loki.

Tony expanded one of the hot rod schematics with a flick of his wrist, he tried very hard to concentrate on it, looking over the pistons and valves and filters. He was pretty sure he was acquiring a tick. It took him five and a half more minutes and the feeling of eyes on the back of his head before he collapsed the schematics and whipped around to glare at his ‘guest’.

“Alright, what do you want?” he demanded of the god who was currently sitting in one of the many chairs around his work shop, lounging about like he owned the place. His legs crossed, his elbow on the armrest and his chin in his hand, making the simple office chair look like a throne.

“Want?” Loki repeated, smiling in question, Tony just glowered at him crossing his arms. “I want nothing, Mr. Stark. Can I not simply be in your company?”

“No,” Tony replied swiftly, “You want something, otherwise you would be locked up in your room, scorning all of us.”

“I admit that was the most appealing activity available to me when I first arrived, but now I find myself bored, and of all of the ‘Avengers’ I find you the least detestable,” he said with ease, looking down at his finger nails.

“‘Least detestable’, can I get that in writing?” Tony joked wryly, Loki looked up at him amused.

“If it would make you feel better,” he said lightly, Tony’s lip twitched. Then he shook his head.

“Stop,” he said and Loki’s eyebrows raised in confusion, “Stop being…” he waved his hands in the gods general direction,

“Likable.”

“Likable? I am not sure I understand your meaning, Stark,” Loki said, staring at him evenly.

Tony groaned, “Whatever it is you’re doing…I don’t know…just stop,” he was close to whining.

“I still do not know what you mean Stark,” Loki sighed, “But if you are somehow insinuating that you are warming up to me then that is of no fault of my own.”

“Oh yes it is, you’re acting all…chummy!”

“Chummy.” Loki stared at him.

“Okay you’re not throwing me out any windows! That’s chummy for you!” Tony threw his hands up in exasperation.

“If you would like I could defenestrate you once more…however we are not near any windows, I am afraid the effect would be lost.” He said and Tony pointed at him dramatically.

“That! You’re acting all- I don’t know! But it’s weird!” he declared. Loki was silent for a moment before he sighed.

“I do have more in my compendium of abilities and feelings than anger and violence, Stark,” he said wearily, “Contrary to popular belief I am fairly fun-loving.”

“Oh really? And here we’d thought you were bloodthirsty,” Tony replied sarcastically.

“I have never, nor do I ever intend, to be bloodthirsty,” he replied with a frown. “Just because my methods are too close to how you used to make your fortune does not give you the right to label me.”

“I think it does, actually,” Tony snapped, and Loki glared about to open his own mouth to reply when one of the screens popped up facing Tony, showing Bruce.

“Tony, have you seen Loki? He hasn’t been around for several hours so-“

“He’s with me,” he grumbled, Bruce blinked behind his glasses.

“Oh, alright, you’re…um…okay then?”

“He is perfectly safe with me, Dr. Banner, you need not fret,” Loki said from behind the screen.

“Right…” Bruce was obviously not convinced, then he was bumped to the side by a boisterous teen.

“You two better behave down there!” Tali said with a very wide grin, “Keep your clothes on!” she yelled and then with a giggle the screen went dead.

Tony spluttered and Loki choked.

“Well, I guess we know she’s spent too much time around me,” he said after he’d regained his composure. “Or…will spend…too much time with me…”

“That is not necessarily true,” Loki said after a moment, Tony looked at him, “I am quiet well known for my own…adventures in bed, as you would call it.”

Tony stared at him for a moment, “Okay…was not expecting that.”

Loki smirked, “That’s why I told you,” obviously pleased with the result.

“You wanted me to know you’re just as much of a man whore as I am?” Tony asked.

“No, I wanted to see the look of stunned idiocy cross your face when you discovered I am more of a ‘manwhore’ as you say,” he replied smiling.

“Bullshit.”

Loki smirked, “Do you want to bet?”


	6. Jump V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Clint and Tali, because that's not obvious or anything.

Tali lay on the couch, upside down her eyes staring straight ahead unblinking, until finally her arm snapped out pointing at the other across and under the coffee table in the same position.

“You blinked!” she exclaimed, rolling off of the couch and grinning triumphantly as her staring partner flipped over and sat on the couch.

“I did not, you’re imagining things,” Clint replied but it was with a grin of his own.

“No, I saw you, when the door closed your eyes flicked to it, it’s natural for you to blink every time your eyes move, you lose!” she said grinning her face off.

“How do you know that?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, wondering why she would know something so obscure at such a young age.

“My best friend is a genius,” she replied shrugging, Branden occasionally rattled off random facts that may have been relevant at the time, but Tali almost always remembered them all, just because, they could be useful, like in times such as this.

“Right, right, and he looks absolutely nothing like another genius with glasses we all know,” he said, her lips twitched.

“You’re supposed to be ignoring that, you know,” she replied and Clint shrugged.

“I don’t like ignoring things usually, I just pretend not to notice when I feel I need to,” he replied and she grinned.

“Yeah, M-Miss Romanov said as much when I asked as a kid,” she shrugged hoping he hadn’t noticed her almost slip up. Of course he did, he just didn’t mention it, he had other questions anyway.

“You asked? Why not ask me?” he pouted and she pursed her lips, looking at him for only a moment before she shrugged and looked away.

“Oh…” he said, well that was a downer. He’d come into the room to the girl laying as she had been, upside down with her feet on the headrest of the sofa, staring off into space. Just for the hell of it he’d mirrored her on the couch across from her and started an impromptu staring contest. She had smiled so widely, Clint hadn’t known what to think.

“Yeah,” she shrugged and then hopped up putting a smile back on, “Life goes on-well…shit that is the worst euphemism ever,” she grumbled under her breath.

“I’ll say,” Clint snorted, “So, what takes me out? Is it a gun shot? Please tell me it’s not a sniper, because that would just be insulting.”

“No, it was an explosion, a very very big one, you ah…were sent in to try and stop it, but…well…” she shrugged, not making eye contact.

The truth was, Tali was a talented liar when she wanted to be, she had grown up around the God of Lies after all, but it was very hard to do it to the people that you had grown up with. Like Loki, or her mother, she’d never really gotten the chance to try it on Clint, all considering, but she really didn’t feel like she should try, like it was wrong.

“Ah-huh,” Clint replied and then shrugged again, “Well that’s a long ways off, I hope,” he added this time she rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, you have about…oh…I probably shouldn’t say…” she shook her head, “Details and the future probably don’t mix well.”

”You’re right, so you can’t tell me who your mom is?” he asked and she gave him a look.

“If you don’t know already I take back all the nice things I’ve ever said about you,” she said flatly. Clint tried very very hard not to, but he did. He opened his mouth and started laughing.

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry, I just wanted to see that face, wow, you two…” he shook his head, “It’s kind of weird.”

“Tell me about it,” she murmured softly, but then cleared her throat, “So what do you do around here for fun?”  
  
“Well…Tony and I are having a video game tournament,” he shrugged and she grinned, it was almost evil.

“Bring it on.”


	7. Jump VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tali likes to show off.

“Who are the brats?”

“Awww, Uncle Nick is grumpy.”

“Tali…you’re going to get shot.”

“Someone tell me what the hell is going on here.” Nick Fury demanded as his eye narrowed in on the two teenagers, one of whom was beaming in delight and the other was shaking his head in a manner that reminded him far too much of Dr. Banner.

“Well apparently they’re kids from the future, bet you can’t guess whose,” Tony grinned.

“And I wasn’t told of this because?”

“We didn’t think it was important?”  
Nick moved a hand to his face and let out a long suffering sigh, “You didn’t think it was important to tell me that while playing host to a psychotic war criminal and god two kids showed up that could potentially get hurt by said psychotic war criminal and god?”

“Well-“

“Hey, we’re not kids,” Tali huffed, “I’m sixteen, thank you and I have been involved in fighting in a war for the last two years, I’m as far from a kid as a kid can get.”

“And Loki wouldn’t hurt us,” Branden said and shrugged.

“Oh and how do you know that?” Fury sounded like if he was any more sarcastic flowers may wilt.

“He doesn’t hurt kids intentionally,” he explained and everyone else looked over to the trickster god who was pointedly ignoring them by looking out of the window.

“And you know this, how?”

Tali rolled her eyes, “Because we grew up with him,” she smirked then, “Sorry guys you’re stuck with him,” she told the Avengers who of course had worked this out for themselves but still looked less than pleased.

“He’s had a few kids of his own,” Branden glanced at Loki who was now frowning him, “Most of whom were killed or hurt, and-”

Loki moved faster than the others expected, making them all jump, but Tali, Branden and Thor looked unsurprised as Loki’s hand clamped around the others mouth.

“That is quite enough, thank you,” he said, but his glare had no heat, simply because it was true, Loki would never harm a child because he knew what it was like to be the parent to lose one. More than once. Instead he glared hatefully at Thor who had the tact to look ashamed.

Loki huffed instead and glared at Fury, “The Director must be here for a reason, not just idle chit chat,” he said and Fury was looking at him through a narrowed eye.

“Doom has decided to try and raid a few laboratories in lower Manhattan, the Avengers are needed to stop him, I don’t care what he wants, just put an end to it.”

“Oooh! Doctor Doom!” Tali exclaimed, “I wanna come!”

“No,” that was more than one voice.

“I can kick doombot ass!” Tali pouted, “Come on…I do know how to do this, please?”

“She does know how to take out droids better than almost anyone, she also likes to stick her hands in the wires and then yell ‘I have your innards!’ as she pulls them out,” Branden commented lightly, Tali flipped him off.

Clint on the other hand snorted, obviously amused, Tony covered his stomach as if in sympathy for the poor wired innards,

Loki and Thor looked confused. Overall it was a good performance.

Fury sighed, “I don’t care, just as long as this gets done.”

“Yay! Let’s go! I need to borrow someone’s gun or b- gun, let’s go with gun,” she said trying to cover up a slip, “Unless throwing knives are an option, Uncle Loki taught me well.” She beamed at the former god who only arched an eyebrow in response.

“Did I?” he asked, “I am rather skilled with throwing knives.”

“And by rather skilled he means he never misses,” Tali smiled, Loki stared at the kids for a moment before shaking his head.

“I think I’m going to go jump off of the Tower,” he murmured, Thor grabbed him around the shoulders before he could move however, laughing heartily as if it were a joke.

“I don’t care! Just move!” Fury snapped, marching out, muttering under his breath about magic and how he wished he could strangle something.

“Let’s go- Oh wait!” Tali dug in her pocket and then went over to Branden and handed him something, “Okay now let’s go!”

“What was that?” Clint asked and she shrugged.

“My music player,” she replied easily, but with her nonchalance it was obvious it was a bit more important than that, “Branden’s not coming.”

“Nope, I’m not a weirdo, I have no freaky superpowers,” he said, smiling.

“Just a freaky superbrain,” Tali said cheerfully, “He’d make a great supervillain!”

“Get lost before I decided to hold you to that,” he said, putting the device in his pocket.

“Off to save the world!”

In the end, there really wasn’t that much to do, just a whole bunch of Doombots to shoot down, Dr. Doom was already well gone by the time they arrived. Tali wasted most of her energy by showing off, the others really didn’t seem to mind because the younger girl seemed to enjoy the attention and they didn’t mind having to not do the work.

Of course by then, she was completely exhausted and was carried back into the Tower piggy-back style by Clint.

“Did she show off?” Branden asked, looking at the nearly sleeping girl clinging to the other man’s back.

“Yup, it was pretty fun to watch actually, who knew people could bend that way,” Tony shook his head as if he were in shock. Branden laughed.

“She’s been in Gymnastics since she was two, she would have done the Olympics if she was actually dedicated to practicing.”

“Well she was good, it didn’t seem for a lack of dedication, why can’t she do it now?” Clint asked, hiking her up higher, she grumbled into his neck.

“The judges are cruel…” she muttered, “One little slip up…and minus half point!” on the last few words she used a Russian accent. Clint snorted.

“Pretty much you have to be perfect, she does it for fun,” Branden shrugged, “And to freak people out, she hangs from the ceiling sometimes.”

At that several sets of eyes went to Clint, he ignored it, and turned, “I’m going to put the monkey to bed,” he replied easily, but he didn’t miss the sharp intake of breath in his ear.

Branden bit his lip and then shrugged, “She’s going to wake up at 4 am and probably set a few dozen booby-traps, just a warning,” he said.

“Branden, stop talking!” Tali wailed, “You ruin my secrets!”

Branden grinned to himself.


	8. Jump VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Clint and Tali while Tony plots.

Clint wasn’t that graceful when he dropped Tali on the bed, but she grinned as if she appreciated it anyway.

“So…was there a reason you were showing off?” he asked, and she shrugged.

“Not really,” she replied, refusing to meet his eyes. Clint really couldn’t help it, he had to ask.

“I used to call you Monkey…didn’t I?”

She sighed and nodded, “Apparently when I was a baby I liked to grab things with my feet, and then when I was older I would climb out of my crib and…well I’d climb all over you,” she shrugged, “Didn’t help when I took gymnastics and started swinging on things.”

“Well it makes sense,” he said with a laugh, “You are like a monkey, though I’ve never seen a red one,” he shrugged.

She snorted, smirking to herself, “Nope, I’m one of a kind,” she said and then kicked off her shoes and crawled into the bed.

Tony had more rooms than he could spare so Tali and Branden had rooms to themselves, even if they were plain and not what they were used to, it was better than the couch.

“How old?” it was so quiet she almost didn’t hear, but she did, and she knew exactly what he was asking.

She swallowed and wrapped her arms around the pillow under her, letting out a shaky breath, “I was four.”

It was Clint’s turn to take in a quick breath, closing his eyes, that was really young. He had been young when he and his brother had lost their parents, but that didn’t mean-

“Ah, well, sleep good and…you know…all that,” he said suddenly feeling awkward, he backed out of the room and then closed the door. He glanced to the side to see Natasha standing next to it, a small down turn of her lips letting him know that she had heard their conversation.

They shared a glance, but otherwise, said nothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Okay so earlier Tali gave you something, what was it?” Tony asked Branden, elbowing him in the side gently, “Uncle Tony must know.”

“An MP3 player,” Branden replied, looking at Tony completely straight faced, Tony just kept smiling, clearly not believing him.

Branden sighed and pulled it out of his pocket, “StarkPlayer, plays well over 10,000 songs and videos,” he said and Tony’s eyes lit up, he made a grab at it but Branden pulled it back.

“No,” he gave Tony an all too familiar look over his glasses, “You can not look at the tech you make in the future, that’s cheating.”

“You are seriously no fun,” Tony laughed, “Just a peak?”

“No,” Branden put it back in his pocket and sighed, “I’m kind of tired, I’m going to head to bed.”

The others wished him a good night just as the Clint and Natasha walked back in.

“Hey Nat, I was wondering if you could get something for me,” Tony asked innocently.


	9. Jump Back II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tali and Leifr, because you always need more.

_“Tali! Tali! We have to go now!”_

_“I need a few more minutes!”_

_“No! Now! What the hell are you doing?!”_

_“I can’t just leave it here for him to use against us! There are too many things! Too many memories-“_

_“Tali! We have to go now! Just delete it!”_

_“I can’t!”_

_“But-“_

_“I’ve got it let’s go!”_

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Whaaaat are you doing?”

“Aside from being crushed by a genius half-god?” Tali grunted, and then couldn’t stay mad when lips pressed against her cheek in an apology.

“Now what are you doing?” Leifr asked from over her shoulder, his arms wrapped around them and hung in front of her.

“Isn’t it obvious?” she asked back just a bit snarky.

“Organizing the camera videos?” he asked, and she nodded.

“Some of my favorite memories of us and everyone, I just want to have them around where I can find them if I ever need them,” she said, “You know just in case.”

Leifr bit his lip, “You’re thinking about your dad, huh?” he asked softly and she shrugged, trying to be nonchalant.

“I…found some videos of just…him with me when I was a baby…it…it just made me think…”

One of the files opened, projecting a scene, it was of the room they were in only before it’s many redecorations, this one was purple and had a crib, it was simple and had the necessaries for an infant.

 _“Hey there, Monkey…you’re going to be so amazing someday, I just know it.”_ The man in the video was leaning over the crib, his finger clutched in the tiny hand of the occupant.

 _“You’re going to be special, just as special as Stark’s genius spawn, no no, more, definitely more, and you’re cuter,”_ He told the baby, Leifr snickered.

“He got one thing right, you’re certainly cute,” he said kissing her cheek again.

“Because you’re not bias at all,” she replied, turning her face to peck his lips.

“Nope, and neither was your dad,” the boy said grinning widely. She laughed and watched as her mother came into the room and dragged her dad out of it, telling him that the baby didn’t need to be coddled and to let her sleep. Clint went willingly and it cut off.

“You miss him?” Leifr asked, not sure if he should ask, Tali sighed and turned around. Getting up only for Leifr to fall back on her bed and drag her down with.

“I…well, yes, I do…but only in a way that I can miss something I can’t remember? I…mean…okay it’s like when I see you with your dads, I just wonder what it would be like if I had some of those experiences too…with mine, but I don’t know since he’s not here…”

“Tal…” Leifr wrapped his arms around her, “You know he would be, he loved you, that’s obvious, there’s just…nothing you can do.”

“I know…but I can’t help thinking about it,” she replied putting her face in the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms around him in turn.

“Don’t worry, it’s not like you’re short on father figures, mine love you more than me sometimes,” he teased, Tali laughed.

“They’re happy to spoil me because of it, and you know they love you and Refr more than anything,” she said and Leifr laughed.

“I know…well…okay, I think they might love each other more than that…with their clothes off…”

“You caught them at it again, huh?”

“Yeah…it was scarring…even for the hundreth time…seriously, my dad is old, how the hell does he bend that way.”

“Ewww! Leif! Eewwwwww! Visuals! Groooosss!”

“You don’t have any of those videos saved, right?”

“LEIF!”

“Just checking.”


	10. Jump VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's plot comes to fruition and Tali feels a little bit paranoid after the gang discovers the future.

It had taken a little more cajoling and begging for Natasha to get the MP3 player than he was used to, but in the end he still got it, saying he just wanted a peek at his future tech, he wanted to know if he advanced, or if he was one of the people who plateaued. He sure hoped not.

He plugged the device into his computer, “Jarvis give me an overview,” he said.

“One moment, Sir,” the AI replied, and few seconds later, “It would appear that most of the data is a large stock of MP4s, they are password protected, would you like me to-“

“Yep,” Tony said already halfway there, it wasn’t a hard password to break, and once he was through he saw all of the files that were on it. There were a lot. Hey looked like he was able to put good use to the space of data, the thing was barely the size of his palm and it seemed to be able to hold nearly a terabyte. Sweet.

He looked at the files more closely, it was just a quick glance really, he wasn’t going to do anything. Really.

_Us, Me & Leif, Gross, Mom, Dad, Mom&Dad, Refr, Uncle Loki & Uncle Tony, Uncle Steve, Uncle Steve’s Art, Uncle Bruce and Aunt Betty, Uncle Thor & Aunt Jane & Jess, Outings, Family Time, Avengers Time._

There were more than that but those were the ones that Tony saw at first glance, naturally he stared at the file that had his and Loki’s names under it, because why on earth would they be together?

Tony was very very tempted to click on it, but instead, he didn’t think he should be the only one to decide this, he called the others down to the lab in a strange moment of knowledge philanthropy.

“There better be a good reason you dragged us all down here, Tony,” Clint grumbled, ruffling his already sleep ruffled hair, Tony glanced at the clock, 3:46 AM, oops.

“I do, I may have an insight into our futures…what I need is to know if you guys want to find out or not,” he said, by looks on the other’s faces they were tempted, very very tempted, except maybe Steve and Thor, who were frowning in discomfort.

“Is there a reason I was summoned as well, because I really do not fancy late night sentimental drivel,” Loki said, looking twice as grumpy as Clint and about as feral as Natasha on a good day.

“You’re here too,” Tony pointed at the screen which accidentally opened the file. Opening to more files, that probably held correlating videos and pictures.

Tony tried not to look he really tried, but of course the first thing he saw was the word ‘wedding’, “WHAT?!”

And then it was gone with a sharp click as the device was removed, “Seriously, you’re as bad as-well…yourself.”

“Tali! Holy shit how did you get over here without- oh never mind, your mom- but seriously! What the hell was that about?”

“Uncle Tony, you know I can’t tell you that, if I tell you anything about the future…it could change it.”

“But, I can’t, seriously, what?” Tony was gaping while the other Avengers debated whether they should go back to bed. It seemed that that was Steve’s thoughts, he just shook his head and went back to whatever it was he did at night, he wanted no part in this. Whereas the resident villain was behind Tali in a second and plucking the StarkPlayer from her hands.

“What is this that has Stark so flustered?”

“I am not flustered!”

“If it has to do with me, I wish to know,” he said completely ignoring Tony.

“No! You can’t! It could ruin the time space continuum!” Tali clawed at him trying to get it back but Loki held it well out of her reach, then he tossed it to Tony and grabbed her so she couldn’t take it back.

“Why do I suddenly feel like a bad guy?” Tony hummed even as his fingers attached the device again.

“Because you aaaare! Let me gooo! Uncle Loki you’re being a little shit!” the girl wailed and then she looked at Natasha and Clint imploringly like she could not believe they weren’t doing anything.

“Okay, we really want to know,” Clint said and Natasha nodded, just because she knew the truth about Tali didn’t mean she knew the rest and she was a spy, she wanted to know the details of everything.

“Uncle Thor?” she begged, “Uncle Bruce?” Big bluegray eyes pulled no stops as she went into puppy dog mode.

“Ah…I have forgotten…something…I…must do!” Thor declared and then turned around and rushed out of the lab, showing how much he trusted Loki not to hurt her, and she trusted he wouldn’t either, but still, it did leave her gaping.

Bruce on the other hand coughed, “I…would be lying if I didn’t say I was curious, and honestly, if it was really dangerous, I’m sure some of Loki’s magic would have made it so we couldn’t see anything, so…it’s probably not…that dangerous?”

Loki smirked, his arms weren’t tight around Tali, not hurting her at all, but they were firm, “Very good, Dr. Banner,” he replied,

“Naturally, had my future self known such a thing was capable, I would have told you to be far more cautious for it not to get in our hands, knowing this would be the outcome, so letting us see these things obviously will do no harm as there was no warning against it.”

“But you don’t get it! You weren’t in a position to tell me anything you just had the power to send us back! I…well the fact that I had it in my pocket was a coincidence! You wouldn’t have known!”

Loki hummed, “Perhaps, even still, I would know why there is something that concerns myself and Stark that has him reacting in such a way, perhaps some things in the future were never meant to be.”

“Alright then,” Tony said and then tapped the screen the Wedding file opened and there were several more videos, he tapped the first one.

_“You look ridiculous,” That was Clint, he sounded very amused as the camera zoomed in on Tony who was wearing a white tuxedo._

_“Says the one in green,” Tony replied, but he was grinning brightly, the camera zoomed out and the camera turned to see Clint’s face._

_“And what does that say about the other groom? Hmmm?” he asked giving a look to the camera like the viewer knew what he meant, “I still think it should have been green and red for Raindeer Games and the billionaire, philanthropist, playboy.”_

_“You forgot genius,” Tony remarked._

_“I sure hope ‘playboy’ is something that was included on accident Mr. Barton,” another voice said, the camera swung around to focus on Loki, he was wearing a black suit and looked quite stunning in it._

_“Well, all considering, you do have sex with Tony in like five different shapes, I think that still makes him a playboy,” Clint answered, sounding both amused and horrified._

_“You may yet have a point,” Loki laughed and the camera followed him as he approached Tony, his hand reached up to smooth the other man’s lapel, “Nervous?” he asked quietly but the camera was StarkTech, so of course it picked it up._

_“Getting married to a Norse God who’s thrown me out of a window more than once? No problem,” Tony replied, his mouth quirking up in a small smile. “You?”_

_Loki hummed, “I will admit I have thought of reservations in the past about this union, it has been a very long while since my last wedding…and that marriage did not end well…but…”_

_“But…last time you weren’t married to me,” Tony replied teasingly as he raised a hand to Loki’s face, cupping it gently._

_“That is meant to reassure?” Loki teased his eyes glittering, Tony snorted and leaned forward pressing his lips to Loki’s._

_“Better me than Hulk,” he murmured._

_“Oh I would not be so sure, Hulk is very sweet when he desires,” Loki replied even as his arms wrapped around Tony’s waist._

_“Oho I see how it is, is that why there is so much green?” Tony laughed, Loki hummed in a teasing affirmative as they kissed again._

_“You guys are really gross, I’d puke if I wasn’t already so used to it,” Clint said from behind the camera, the other two men laughed as if they’d forgotten he was there._

_“Now, now, Mr. Barton, does Ms. Romanov really kiss a mouth so prone to such acts?”_

_“Oh a little bit more than kiss, I’d say,” Clint replied and then yelped in pain as if he was hit, “Shit! Nat, where’d you come from?!”_

_“Isn’t it bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?” Natasha asked, the camera moved to look at her, she was wearing a deep green dress that matched Clint’s tie and cummerbund, but it had a silver sash around her waist, the same color the other grooms wore. Tony had to be a little flashy._

_“You are most adamant in your astuteness, Ms. Romanov, you are correct,” Loki replied moving away from Tony and going to join Natasha, “See you at the end of the isle,” he said._

_“Hey! What makes me the bride?” Tony asked, but he was laughing, “I’m not the one who can turn into a woman.”_

_“I could change that,” Loki replied, and it wasn’t an idle threat._

_“Maybe during the honeymoon,” Tony replied stepping back towards Loki, he pressed their lips together one last time before they’d be married. Tony whispered something in his ear and Loki smiled, his whole face was soft and gentle. He mouthed three words against Tony’s cheek, and then he cupped his face and turned around-_

The video cut off.

There was silence in the room, Tali was able to slip out of Loki’s slack arms without notice and rush to the computer and take her player back while everyone else stared at Tony and Loki in shock.

Tony and Loki were staring at each other also in varying stages of shock. Finally Loki looked away, then he turned to Clint.

“It would appear you must now eat an arrow, Mr. Barton,” he said, referencing the earlier declaration Clint had made on the subject.

Everyone only gaped, Loki glanced at Tony looking very confused and then he left without looking back.

“Well, that was unexpected,” Natasha said after a moment, “But…then again,” she looked at Tony her eyes narrowed, she seemed to be able to see how it was possible.

Tali was standing to the side, frowning, “Please don’t take this from me again,” her voice was soft, “You may have ruined things already…just…let us do what we need to and we’ll be gone.”

“Tali-“

“No. I’m going back to bed,” Tali said the player clutched to her chest as she hurried out of the room. She hoped things weren’t ruined, she really really hoped they weren’t.


	11. Jump IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branden comes out as being a lot like a protective older brother, might clear things up a bit.

“Okay, what happened?” Branden asked first thing in the morning, his arms crossed and his lips turned down in a frown.

“What makes you ask that?” Clint replied, buttering some toast, Branden sighed.

“Tali crawled into bed with me at some point in the night, she only does that when she’s upset,” he said, looking at Clint closely, “You didn’t-” then he shook his head. Clint sighed.

“Tony stole that player of hers…um…we sort of saw the video of their…um…wedding,” he muttered.

Branden looked down, “Tony and Loki saw their wedding?” he pursed his lips at the nod he got in return, “What is their relation now?”

“Um…” Clint glanced at Bruce, the other man shrugged.

“They spend time together in the lab, Tony is intent on finding out how magic works,” Bruce replied, Branden nodded slowly.

“And…where are they now?” he asked and Jarvis replied this time.

“It would appear Mr. Laufeyson is spying on Mr. Stark as we speak,” the AI said.

“Spying?” the three other men in the room shared looks.

“He does not seem inclined to reveal his presence to Mr. Stark, he simply watches,” the AI didn’t seem to be very worried about it, most likely because he had already told Tony who’d just played dumb for the sake of finding out why Loki was doing what he was.

“If past experience plays into this, I believe my brother is trying to figure out the riddle that is the Man of Iron,” Thor said quietly from the breakfast nook, Branden jumped, he hadn’t seen him there.

“What do you mean?” Branden asked.

“When Loki was younger, he would sneak around things he did not understand, the habit never truly died. If the Man of Iron and Loki truly do get married in the future then I figure my brother is figuring out why, and what he could possibly like in a mortal,” Thor said, at the end he was smiling, the news was pleasing to him. He wanted his brother to be happy.  
Branden nodded slowly and then he seemed to get it, Leifr did the same thing. “Alright…so…nothing bad will come of this?”

“My brother did not respond to the news violently, he may later, but that he did not is a sign he may be willing to actually allow things to run their course,” he said.

Branden nodded, “That…good, I think Tali will be happy to know that,” he said, “She’ll probably be waking up soon,” he went over and stole Clint’s toast.

“Oh look just how she likes it,” he smiled, Clint frowned but really couldn’t say no to that.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tali’s hand was clutched tightly around the player, she would wake the instant someone tried to remove it, even her mom.

She woke when Branden sat down on the bed, “Hey,” he said, knowing she was up.

Hey,” she murmured, letting out a breath and not looking at him, “I think I may have ruined everything.”

“How so?”

“They saw the future, Uncle Loki…he’s still bad right now, Uncle Tony makes him good, remember? They’re not…and they saw…”

“So…?”

“So what if I ruined them? What if-? Branden what if he’s never born and it’s my fault?! I should have been faster! I could have gotten it back faster I could-” she was cut off by a piece of toast shoved in her mouth, she coughed and squeaked as she pulled it out, glaring at her best friend.

“As much fun as it is to watch you fret, it seems like everything is going to okay,” he said smiling.

“Why?”

“Loki is taking a good interesting Tony, I think everything will be okay. You know how Leif used to just stare at things until he figured them out? He gets that from Loki, he’s doing that to Tony…” he shrugged and then flicked her forehead, “Either way it’s not your fault.”

“Yeah…but other things are,” she muttered and he flicked her forehead harder, “Ow!”

“What did I say about that?”

“To not…” she pouted.

“Right, now stop, come on, we’re going to make things better, stop thinking about the past because we’re going to change it.”

“Right,” she agreed with a small smile. She really did love her best friend.


	12. Jump X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes there are things you don't want your children to learn.

Things ended up being normal, well as normal as they could be after that, Tony and Loki spent more time than ever together, though a lot of it involved arguing and Loki throwing things at Tony’s head. Somehow, somehow, they managed to talk things out, and the next time Clint went down to get Tony up there for dinner, Loki had him bent over the desk.

Clint had never looked so pale.

Tali was finally relaxed again at this news, neither she now Branden were really all that surprised.

“They have a lot of sex.”

“Always.”

Branden and Tali were starting to think that maybe that moment was what was supposed to happen, so they started sharing bits and pieces of the future. Tali took this chance to get to know her dad better, Clint didn’t seem to mind.

They were there for weeks, it was comfortable, sure, but it wasn’t the same. They needed to find out what needed to be done to get back home.

Whenever the Avengers were called out, Tali would go with them, mostly because she pouted if they said no, she ended up being a help some of the time and a distraction the other times. She didn’t try as hard when it was real people they were fighting, she was much like Steve in she would rather incapacitate than kill.

It wasn’t until Hydra showed up that that changed.

They had dropped in quickly, a surprise attack, they were doing fair, but they just kept coming they were overwhelmed, one of them had a bomb, it knocked Iron Man and Clint off their feet, Iron man got back up. Clint didn’t.

There was blood around his head, Tali lost it.

She was by his side in seconds, grabbing his bow and taking every shot she could at the surrounding Hydra Agents, this time she was not lenient she knew the kills spots on a human and she never missed.

Through the eye. Through the chest. Through the mouth, the heart and the groin. They dropped like flies until they were gone, she was panting.

The bow dropping slightly when there was nothing else to aim at. then it dropped and she was staring at her hands, slowly starting to breath too fast. Hyperventalating.

“Tali, it’s okay, Clint will be fine, he just hit his head,” Tony said reassuring, Bruce was overlooking the archer then, and it was true, Clint would be just fine, it wasn’t even a bad hit, and he’d only been scratched, head wounds just tended to bleed a lot.

But Tali shook her head and she couldn’t control her breathing, “Oh…god,” she gagged and then she was turning away and getting sick, sobbing quietly.

“Tali? What’s wrong?”

There were suddenly arms around her, a familiar scent and soft words whispered in her ears and Tali folded into the embrace, sobbing quietly.

They made it back to the Tower with ease, Tali was clamer by the time they got back, but still unable or unwilling to speak, Branden seemed to know what was wrong the moment they got back.

“She’s….she’s never actually ah…taken a life before,” he replied, “It’s always just been robots,” he said. The others all looked a bit stricken before going off to do their thing, Clint was taken to the clinic room they had set up for observation, just in case.

Natasha nodded, she seemed to get this, her arms were still around her, familiar and supportive, it seemed to help, and eventually Tali fell asleep. Natasha knew what a shock it was to take someone’s life, her first had been met with much the same reaction, though Tali had taken sixteen in her rage over seeing Clint fallen.

At least she had done it for someone she loved. Natasha had not.


	13. Jump Back III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why the future must change, selfish and painful, but it's good enough for them.

_“Tali! We have to run! We can’t stay here! He’s aiming for the Tower!”_

_“I know! I’m coming!”_

_“Tali!”_

_There was more chaos than they were used to, they were running from the only place they’d known as home, it was all a rush, too much too fast._

_He was pulling her hand through the doors, of course they exploded the moment they were out._

_“Leif, where’s Ref?” Tali asked the moment they were back on their feet, covered in dirt, and bruised, but it didn’t matter._

_“With Dad,” Leifr let out a long breath that could have been the start of a sob, he was protective of his baby brother._

_“Let’s go find them,” she said, but they didn’t see, the droid-no the suit big bulking and metal behind them._

_“LEIFR! TALI! BEHIND YOU!” the shout was the only warning they had, they moved the second the words were out of Tony’s mouth, if they had been a second later they would have been crushed._

_The both rolled to the side, hoping to their feet in seconds, Tali pulled out her gun and fired several shots that only bounced off of the armor._

_“That shit is getting really fucking annoying!” she snapped, pulling the bow off of her back and aiming an arrow in the next second. “Now!” Leifr had his collapsible repulsors on his hands, then he fired, he’d needed a second to charge them, then they hit the suit, a second later the arrow flew and embedded in the half melted metal of the suit, it exploded._

_They retreated further, coming across Tony and Loki both decked out in full armor, Refr was held in Tony’s arm cling to him as best he could, sniffling, he didn’t like all of the fighting and screaming._

_“What’s going on?” Tali asked, “This isn’t like his normal pattern, what changed?”_

_“We don’t know,” Branden said from their ear pieces, “He’s looking for something-shit! The suit is still active and it’s coming right at you!”_

_“Tali! I want you to take Refr and get out of here! Leifr you need to cover them!” Tony said giving the child to Tali who, along with Leifr, protested._

_“But-“_

_“Dad! Papa!”_

_“No! You will go, now!” Loki said, his eyes blazing, magic flickered about him in his anger. “I will not have my children in this battle!”_

_“Come on,” Tali said, grabbing Leifr’s wrist and pulling him along, Refr was sobbing openly now._

_“Daddy! Papaaa!” he whined, crying over Tali’s shoulder, both of his fathers turned away, they couldn’t stop to comfort him now._

_“It’s going to be okay, Buddy,” Tali whispered in his ear, holding him tightly while Leifr used his repulsors to ward off the other droids now coming at them._

_But that didn’t stop the suit from coming at them, it landed right in front of them, Tali had to roll to avoid a hit, it was hard when she was holding a wailing four year old._

_She gasped a bit as she landed on her wrist wrong, and then there were screams of her name, there was a shadow above her, and then suddenly she was knocked out of the way with a cry._

_“NO!”_

_“LEIFR!”_

_Tali looked around with horror and could not hold back a cry of her own, “No!”_

_His body was bent wrong. His legs were bent slightly at the knee, while his waist was bent further, his spine arching back in a way that was painful, his back parallel with the ground, his chest facing the sky. His arms were limp as he gasped in pain but he reached up and clutched at the metal that was stabbing through him and pinning him to the ground._

_The metal suddenly broke into pieces all attached to a chord, it retracted._

_He screamed._

_He was caught before he could drop to the ground by red and gold armor, the helmet retracted._

_“Leifr! Leifr come on look at me! It’s going to be okay!” Tony was touching his face gently, “It’s okay!”_

_“D-Dad…” the boy choked, his eyes were clouded with pain, he was bleeding, too much there was too much blood! “Dad…I-I’m….s-sorry…” he gasped out, his eyes were already bleeding tears._

_“No! No god, you have nothing to apologize for. Oh Leifr, it’s going to be okay!” Tony was crying too, there were flashes of green and gold magic bursting around them reflecting on Tony’s armor, Loki was lost in his anger, attacking anything that moved, sending droids flying, lashing out at the suit with every ounce of magic he possessed. No one harmed his child._

_“D-dad…I…love…you…” he gasped, “And…Papa…I…love…you… I’m…sorry-“_

_“No! You’re going to be okay! Dammit! LOKI!” Tony was sobbing and shaking, “We love you too! So much! But you’re going to be okay! LOKI!”_

_“T…ali…” Leifr’s eyes lost their luster and his breath stopped on her name and she sobbed. Tony was sobbing too until finally he set his dead son gently down on the ground, and closed his eyes._

_“Tali, take Refr and get out of here,” he said, his voice gruff._

_“But-“_

_“GO!” he snapped, “GET OUT! DO NOT LET HARM COME TO MY SON!”_

_Tali sobbed again and clutched more tightly to Refr who was openly bawling. She was up in seconds and running as fast as she could, crying along with the child._

_She looked back to see Tony get hit by a beam that pierced right through his armor, leaving a gaping hole and he collapsed like a rag doll, she heard_ _Loki’s roar of despair. She didn’t see her Uncle Loki again._

_She didn’t see her Uncle Tony again._

_She never saw her boyfriend again._

_She collapsed into Branden’s arms when she got to him, Refr safely in her mother’s arms, she sobbed, she could feel the tears hit her cheek as he cried for his other best friend._

_Their trio…was now a duo._


	14. Jump XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branden is pretty damn sure he's right, and he's a genius, he's right most of the time because of it.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Branden closed the video feed as quickly as he could but at the look on his friends face, he knew she had seen. He sighed and opened it back up. “I thought…there had to be a reason the suit attacked you guys and not the two more powerful beings.”

Tali bit her lip, “What do you mean?” she asked sitting next to him, how could he watch this footage? She felt sick just thinking about it, and she really did not need to get sick again, she could still almost taste the last time, and that had been a week ago.

“Well…it’s just…the moment you and Leifr came out, the suit attacked you guys, and when you guys were trying to run, it came directly for you, I don’t think it even cared about Tony and Loki,” he said, pointing at a screen shot, it was blurry and she couldn’t make much out, so she didn’t have to think too hard about it.

But finally she sighed and looked at the screen, frowning in concentration, if this helped them solve things, then she would do her best not to think about how this was the footage of how her boyfriend and Uncle died.

“He was attacking you and Leifr, do you think the suit may have been ordered to geet ride of us because he knew we would go back in time?”

He replayed the video, the more she watched the more she frowned, “No…” she murmured, “He wasn’t after me! He was after Refr!” she said, “He was after Leifr and Refr! Not me!” she said eyes wide.

“What?” Branden’s own eyes widened and he looked back at the screen, “Holy shit…you’re right! But…why would he want to kill Refr?” he asked.

“Because Refr can use magic! Leif never had any affinity for it, but Ref did! That’s it! He was trying to stop us from coming here!” she said, “He knew! How did he know?!”

“This is, holy shit, this makes things ten times more complicated, what the hell is going on?”

“That is an excellent question, Branden,” they both turned around to see Loki leaning in the door way of Branden’s room.

“You have really got to stop doing that,” Tali muttered, because every single time she and Leifr had started making out, poof! Daddy Loki was there to make sure things didn’t go too far.

Loki only raised his eyebrow at that but didn’t ask, instead he stepped forward, “Who are Leifr and Refr?” he asked casually, the two teenagers shared glances.

“Why do you ask?” Tali asked with an innocent grin, Loki gave her a look.

“They are hardly Midgardian names, and you spoke of magic…” he said, ”By my own conclusions I would say they are my sons,” he cocked his head to the side.

Branden snorted and shook his head, “Honestly,” he muttered, Tali made a face at him.

“Yeah, what of it?” she said, crossing her arms, challenging him for no reason at all.

“I was simply curious,” he said, “So what happens to them?”

“They’re killed,” Tali said bluntly, “That’s what we’re trying to change, the one who’s behind this attacked them specifically, he wanted them gone for whatever reason, we need to change that.”

Loki’s lips pursed, he did not looked pleased by this news but finally he nodded, “I may still be…indifferent to Stark…but knowing I have children…” he trailed off and Tali smiled.

“It’s okay, we know,” she said, “So…how do we know when we have to do…what we do?”

“If it is by my magic you were sent here…I think it will be some kind of hot or cold feeling around whatever it is you need to change,” he shrugged, “Other than that, I can not really say,” he said with a sigh, “I wish I could be of more help.”

“Naw, that’s good, at least it narrows it down,” Branden said, “I think…hmm…I think we can actually do this, Tal.”

“Yeah?” Tali smiled and Branden smiled back at her.

“Yeah, we can save them, everything will be okay.”


	15. Jump XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mom, Daughter and Daddy.  
> ~  
> Gifset inspired by this fic!  
> http://brokenhearticeprince.tumblr.com/post/49610941651/therussianspiderromanova-daddys-little-girl

Natasha stepped off of the elevator silently, her foot falls were the most hard to track after all, especially when she was was trying to be stealthy, now she was simply walking.

Though it seemed good that it was her, as she rounded the couch she found a rather adorable sight resting on it. Tali was curled into Clint’s side her head resting on his shoulder, it seemed they’d fallen asleep while watching a movie. Natasha couldn’t deny that they made a really sweet sight, though she was sad Tali had never experienced this as she got older.

Natasha pursed her lips and looked at them fondly, yes she did care for Clint, she really did, but she wasn’t in love with him, it was a mutual deep understanding with friendship and trust and occasional sex on the side, but they were both very careful, Natasha did take birth control, for more than one reason. Sometimes her work required long term infiltration. And Clint always had a condom, so how they had a kid…?

“You’re thinking of something really hard,” Natasha blinked and saw Tali grinning at her, her position no different, she was just awake, “You always make this face, your lips pursed and just a little indent between your eyebrows, I only know because…you know.” she shrugged.

“It’s true, you do get that ‘thinking face,” Clint said with a yawn, he blinked and cocked his head to the side, “What were you thinking about?”

“Oh, nothing much, just wondering….about the future,” she replied with a shrug, glancing between Tali and Clint.

“What about the future?” Tali asked, “If you’re wondering Tali is short for ‘Nataliya’, No? Then what?”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “No…I…I was wonder how it is you came to be,” she replied and Tali leveled a flat look at her.

“Please don’t tell me I have to explain the birds and the bees to you-EEP!” she squeaked when Clint poked her in the ribs,

“What?”

“Don’t get awkward, that’s Stark’s job,” he said but he did look lightly amused.

“Hey this is an awkward conversation to be having no matter what, might as well go all the way,” Tali replied with a shrug and then sighed, “Apparently I was stubborn. I know about the whole...you know serum...stuff, and well...Loki was already pregnant, I think you wanted to have a reason to bitch back at him with hormones as a factor. And dad talked you into it,” she shrugged and very pointedly didn’t look at either of them.

“I’m under no illusion I was a love child, but I know damn well that I am loved and that’s all that matters. Even if it was all an accident,” she intertwined her fingers together and then pulled them apart the next second, “I know I’m loved, I know I wasn’t the same as Leifr who was talked about for months before he was conceived, but…accident or not, I’m glad to have been born.”

There was a quiet moment before Clint’s arms were around her squeezing tightly in a sideways hug, “You should be, things wouldn’t be as much fun without you,” he said and she smiled when she thought she felt a gentle kiss to her forehead. She looked up at Natasha and she was smiling, she stepped forward and took Tali’s chin gently in her fingers.

“You are amazing, I have no doubt, after the initial shock, you brought a lot of joy to all of our lives,” she said, “Though…I still can’t imagine being a…” she coughed and Tali grinned.

“I have one of the best mother’s in the world, I’m sure you’ll meet her some day,” she said and Natasha laughed, petting Tali’s face gently.

“I’m sure I will, I look forward to the day.”


	16. Video File I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were a lot of videos on that MP3 player...

[Open File: Videos]…  
[Videos: Open File: Uncle Tony & Uncle Loki]  
[File Open: Video Open: Found Out]:

Loki and Tony were in the kitchen, it really wasn’t anything new, Loki had been staying with them for nearly a year by then, turned out he was a fairly good cook. That’s what he was doing then, at the stove, stirring a pot of pasta.

Tony meanwhile was staring at his ass, and not being very conspicuous about it either.

Loki glared at him over his shoulder, “Was there something you needed, Stark?”

“No,” he replied with a wide grin, “Just waiting for the food to finish.”

“I am so sure,” Loki replied wryly, rolling his eyes and turning back to the food, it didn’t take that long really, and the moment he was done, Tony was on him.

Loki didn’t even put up a fight, Tony’s mouth was on his in seconds his hands trying to get under the shirt Loki was wearing, his body pressed close.

“What happened to keeping it on the ‘down low’?” Loki panted the moment he had use of his mouth again, but his own hands were moving fingers looped through the beltloops in Tony’s jeans.

“No one’s home, we have about an hour,” Tony grinned and Loki laughed then they were trying to tear each other’s clothes off, most likely to do it right there on the counter, food forgotten-

The feed cuts off, someone obviously didn’t need to see the really intimate parts.

-They’re leaning against each other, Loki has no pants and Tony’s are at his ankle, and really this was able to be seen by kids?

“Well, I wish I could say I’m unsurprised…but I would be lying,” the other two men looked over to the entrance of the kitchen to see Bruce standing there shaking his head and polishing his glasses, “I don’t think I’m hungry anymore.” Bruce sighed and then made an incoherent noise in the back of his throat before leaving.

“Oops…” Tony said but his mouth was twitching, Loki snorted and slid off of the counter, looking around for the pants Tony threw away at some point.

“Well, I am not going to be the one to tell Thor,” Loki said, pulling his clothes back on and brushing them off trying not to make them look less wrinkled.

“That’s harsh,” Tony pouted, “You would owe me, big time,” Tony said pushing forward again and pinning Loki to the counter.

“And pray tell what would I owe yo-“

“BROTHER I CAN SMELL YOUR- Man or Iron why is your hand down my borther’s pants?”

“Whoa. Awkward,” Clint said, peeking out from behind Thor, “I think I’m going to order out, yup.”

Clint was gone and Bruce was gone, and Tony was screwed and his hand was still in Loki’s pants who wasn’t helping he was only looking amused.

“Um…maybe?” Tony smiled and Loki snorted rolling his eyes, he pulled Tony’s hand away and then grabbed a bowl of his pasta and then left.

“Traitor!” Tony called even as Thor continued to stare at him, “Okay man you have to say something soon or I may decide to throw myself out a window.”

Thor only stared a bit more before he nodded, “I see, do not make any mistakes Tony Stark, it could cost you your life, or worse.”

And then Thor turned around and left, Tony stared where he’d been standing and then slowly sank to the floor, “Hooooly shit.”

[Open File: Videos]…  
[Videos: Open File: Uncle Tony & Uncle Loki]  
[File Open: Video Open: Movie Night]:

“I want to watch Fast and the Furious,” Clint whined, holding the DVD up like it was a beacon of hope.

“We watched it last week, no way,” Natasha replied, pulling out another movie, “This one.”

“It better not be Taken again Nat, I know you like pretending to be Liam Neeson, but no,” Tony replied as he sat on the couch.

“I do not care as long as it ends quickly…I still do not understand why I am here,” Loki said, crossing his arms and frowning.

“Oh come on Loki you’re like a part of the family now, you have to be here for movie night,” Tony said.

“Dr. Banner is not here,” Loki pointed out dryly.

“Yeah well…he only likes happy movies, and those are boring so he’s excused,” Clint said, “Okay, okay how about The Godfather?”

“Naw, too long, I want to stay awake until the end,” Tony said oh so inconspicuously pulling Loki down next to him. The former god rolled his eyes but said nothing.

“Mmm, Pulp Fiction, I think Loki will like that one, it was way violent for its’ time,” Clint said.

“Will it lead to a relapse?” Natasha asked, amused.

“One would hope,” Loki sighed almost longingly, Tony snorted, laying his arm along the back of the couch his fingers twined idly with Loki’s hair.

“What about V for Vendetta? I don’t think we’ve seen that in awhile,” Tony said.

“Is it cliche for superheroes to watch a movie about a vigilante?” Natasha asked.

“Most definitely,” Tony said with a laugh, “All the more reason.”

“Can you please pic something so I can make an excuse and leave in the middle?” Loki asked with a sigh, “I feel less intelligent just thinking about staring at a box for two and a half hours already.”

“Someone’s grumpy,” Tony hummed, rubbing the back of Loki’s neck gently.

“You must excuse me for being wary after Thor’s sudden departure,” Loki replied through white lips.

“Ah, right…I’m sure everything is okay,” Tony frowned.  
  
“Thought you didn’t care about Asgard?” Cling asked and ignored the looks he got from his teammates.

“I do not. I care for what it may mean for me, Odin has never been… reliable,” he replied, Tony hummed.

“I know how that is, my dad sure wasn’t reliable, wasn’t really my dad, more just the man who donated sperm to give me life. But whatever, I got myself a new family,” Tony smiled and then leaned over and pecked Loki’s lips. “You fit in pretty well when you’re not trying to kill us.”

“But that is my favorite past time,” Loki replied, but his lips twitched, “You are trying to be sweet Stark, it is ill-fitting of you.”

“And pretty gross,” Clint added, “How about Fight Club?”

“No, Inception, let’s see if Loki can keep up,” Natasha grinned, Loki arched an eyebrow at her.

“Let’s do it,” Tony agreed, “JARVIS, lights,” he called and the lights dimmed, Clint sat down next to Natasha and Loki and Tony were sort of in the back, Loki leaned over and took Tony’s lips in a quick kiss, short and sweet, but a clear thank you.

Yeah, he’d been there for two years, no one had had their throat slit, Loki got along with them all, even Hulk, he was apart of the family…sort of, he was like a cousin visiting from far away. They didn’t trust him completely yet, he knew that. But it was better than nothing, was it really so wrong for him to kind of want to belong? Secretly.


	17. Video File II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like no discernible order for these things...I wonder if anyone will catch on...

[Open File: Videos]…  
[Videos: Open File: Uncle Tony & Uncle Loki]  
[File Open: Video Open: Leifr]:

There were restless mutters the cameras couldn’t pick up, but there were loud yells coming from another room.

“Mama…does it hurt?” a little boy who couldn’t be more than a year old was clinging to the hand of an unfamiliar woman.

“Yes, sweetie, but it’s always worth it,” she said, her voice soft and sweet, definitely mother material.

“Don’t tell Tony’s hand that,” Clint chuckled, “Mine is still bruised, and I still fear for parts of my body.”

“That’s because you said you were sure it didn’t hurt that much,” Natasha said, there was a little baby in her arms where she sat on a couch next to Clint.

“Okay…so I overestimated your pain tolerance, my bad-ow!” Natasha smacked him upside the head then handed over the baby.

He tried not to laugh.

“I’m going to go see how they’re doing,” Natasha said, there was a loud scream just as she opened the door. Natasha went slightly pale, but stepped into the room anyway.

“Wow…glad I’m not Tony…or Bruce,” Clint said looking down at his daughter with a big dopey grin on his face that made his words hard to take seriously.

“Bruce doesn’t mind,” the woman, Betty, said with a smile, “He understands that Loki would not let anyone she doesn’t trust around her, or her baby,” she said while the little boy, who had to be Branden, toddled over to the couch Clint was sitting on, he climbed up to look over at the baby Tali.

“She skishy,” Branden observed, Clint laughed and Betty put a hand over her mouth to try and stop from laughing.

“Squi-shy, sweetheart,” Betty sounded out, smiling brightly.

“Skishy,” Branden repeated, and Clint chuckled, giving his daughter a finger to hold on to.

“You were pretty squishy when you were a month old too,” he said and Branden looked indignant when one final scream came out of the other room. The adults looked to the door expectantly, it was several moments later before Natasha came out, smiling and trying not to obviously wring her hand out to regain feeling as she waved them in.

-The video cut off to change rooms, keeping the scene going-

Tony was sitting next to a female Loki on the bed, Bruce was washing his hands and shaking his head, but smiling softly, he had delivered a baby before, but he wasn’t that experienced at it, but Loki had insisted, she would let no other but him help with the delivery.

“So…?” Clint asked while Natasha took Tali from him, Loki laughed softly, there was a small white bundle in her arms making soft noises.

“He is healthy,” Loki said, “Leifr,” she smiled looking down at the small life now in her arms, after a moment she easily transferred the baby to Tony.

“Leifr Damian Stark Ah Lokiso- Lokijarson?” he glanced at his wife who nodded, “Right Leifr Damian Stark Lokijarson, a mouthful, but it’s to be expect with us as parents,” Tony said and he was smiling so widely it looked painful.

“Too wong,” Branden said scrunching his face up, “Wan’ to see skishy.” he demanded while the adults laughed, Branden attempted to crawl up on the bed, Bruce came over and picked him up.

“Gentle, kiddo, Leifr is still very sensitive,” he said holding him up to look, Tony lowered his arms slightly to reveal the pink pinched face.

“He skishy,” Branden decided then pointed at Tali, “Not as skishy,” Tony snorted and then poked Branden in the belly gently.

“Oh I think you’re all equally squishy,” as the boy squeaked and pouted indignantly, “Yup, you even squeak.”

“Unca Tony!” Branden pouted and Tony laughed then rubbed his head, “Yeah, you’re definitely Bruce’s genius,” he said.

“You’ll probably have your own genius, all considering,” Bruce replied before handing his son back to his wife, “I still think most of it is from Betty, I’m just glad he’s not green,” Bruce muttered, Betty smiled and kissed his cheek.

“You are just as amazing, darling, now it’s time for a nap,” she said and Branden did a very good puppy pout, but Betty was firm, she headed out the door just as more people came in.

“Brother!” Thor boomed and then there were two crying babies, “Oh…forgive me,” Thor said much more quietly as Jane came in carrying Jessica.

“Loud Daddy,” Jess said, “Bad,” the little brunette nodded, her little lips set in a firm line as if this was a very important observation.

“Very bad,” Jane said with a grin, “Though at least we know where you get it from,” she told her daughter who let out a tiny huff that had her father laughing.

“I am Lady! Princess! Daddy says so,” Jess said, sticking her nose up and there was a snort from Loki.

“Oh she is most certainly your daughter,” Loki said, taking her now mewling son from her husband, he was most likely hungry.

“Aha…yes,” Thor said then he cleared his throat, “So…I uh…” he obviously wasn’t sure what to say now that he was here.

“Leifr,” Tony supplied, Thor’s face lit up.

“A boy! That is wonderful!”

“Prince?” Jess asked, her brown eyes twinkling like lightning, “I like Princes,” she said, her mother nearly groaned.

“Well…essentially…yes,” Thor said with a nod, “Yes, he is your cousin,” Thor said firmly ignoring the look Loki sent him.

“Alright, it’s time to give the new family some space, out out,” Bruce said, he knew Loki could only handle Thor for so long on most days, and right after giving birth….mmm, not good to risk it.

-Another short skip in the video-

“You were wonderful,” Tony murmured, his lips pressed up against Loki’s forehead, his hand twined in her hair while he looked down at his now feeding son.

“I should hope so, I have done it a few times,” Loki replied, smiling softly, glowing with happiness.

Tony chuckled and kissed her forehead again, “You know…for a while there…I was so…anxious, and worried…but now…I’m kind of excited to see who he’ll grow up to be,” he said, resting a very gently hand on the baby’s head.

“He will be amazing,” Loki murmured, “You will be a fine father, I am sure of it.”  
Tony smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, then rested his head against hers, he was happy that she thought so, he would do his best, he hoped it would be enough.


	18. Video File III

[Open File: Videos]…  
[Videos: Open File: Family]  
[File Open: Video Open: Lítið blóm]:

Tali was only three, and no one let that fool them. She was still Clint and Natasha’s daughter. She was the most excitable of the three kids, the closest to a ‘normal’ kid as Leifr and Branden were both geniuses,

Branden was only four and could recite the binary code for one of his favorite movies. No one knows how he found it. And Leifr was already making things out of extra part Tony had lying around. The only thing that Tali seemed to excel at was languages, and gymnastics but that was a given when she had so much energy. Natasha was teaching her Russian and Tony was teaching her French, she could mimic them perfectly, they just didn’t know if she understood yet.

Now was one of her more excitable moments, wanting to run away from her father, so far she was winning.

Her little legs carried her giggling through the hall and into the kitchen as fast as she could manage, her father gave up about half way there when she slipped out of his hands. He would have made chase but he could hear someone else in the kitchen, he was not sorry he just let her attack them for a bit. Maybe he could get in a nap.

“What are you doing, Lítið blóm?” Tali had been hiding behind the island and hadn’t noticed the legs that had been right next to her as she’d hidden.

She looked up wide eyed at her uncle, “Hide fro’ Daddy,” she said honestly, a big smile on her face.

“Oh really? And what did Daddy do to deserve that?” he asked, smiling in amusement.

“Wan’ bath, dun wan’,” she said making a face, “Onl’ wit’ Lefrer,” she declared. Loki laughed and then plucked her off of the floor. He knew how much the two toddler enjoyed splashing and making a mess of the bathtub.

“I see, that is a problem isn’t it?” he said putting her on his hip, “I will see what can be done about Leifr, meanwhile, you must be nice to Daddy while your Mama is gone, Lítið blóm.”

“Wha’s dat, Unca Woki?” she asked, looking up at him with her big eyes, he smiled and pet her face gently, she smiled at the affection. Loki had a feeling Clint spoiled her with it.

“It means ‘little flower’. You are a little flower and someday you will grow and blossom, and you will make us all be proud with how much you have grown,” he told her tapping her nose. She giggled.

“I pretty?” she asked and he smiled nodding, “Like Mama?”

“Oh absolutely, you will be just as beautiful as your mother, but not a spider, yes?” he teased.

“Dun wike ‘pider…” Tali pouted, Loki laughed and kissed the crown of her head.

“Come, let us go find Leifr so you can have a bath,” he said, she giggled again and wriggled out of his grasp to start towards Leifr’s room, scampering ahead of her uncle.

Luckily the door was already open since he and Tony were sitting on the floor playing with blocks, Tali just shot in going straight to her friend.

“Lefrer we gon bath!” she said grabbing his hand and pulling him up, “Unca Woki say!”

“Buh, I pway wit’ Daddy!” Leifr said, and Tony laughed, leaning over to pull Tali into his lap.

“That’s okay, Tali can play with us until we’re done, then a bath sounds like a good idea,” he said smiling, tickling Tali who giggled some more and then took some of the blocks to start help building. Tony stayed for a moment longer before standing and going to join Loki in the door.

“Hey,” he said smiling at his husband who smiled back.

“Hello,” Loki replied and smiled more widely when Tony leaned forward to kiss him gently on the lips.

“What were you and the little spy in training talking about hmm?” he asked, pressing close to him and resting his forehead against Loki’s.

“The usual, world domination,” he replied and Tony chuckled kissing his nose.

“That all?”

“Mmm…and flowers,” he said closing his eyes and just enjoying the feel around him, the soft sound of his son and niece playing together, discussing in their own little language what to build, feeling the soft air of his husbands breaths on his cheeks, the feel of him.

“World domination and flowers huh? Sounds like a productive day,” Tony chuckled kissing him gently on the lips.

“Oh yes, now…just to get them in the bathtub, so much harder than world domination, I imagine Clint will be grateful, flowers or not,” Loki replied, Tony laughed and hugged him tight before turning back to the children.

Loki could only smile.

[Open File: Videos]…  
[Videos: Open File: Family]  
[File Open: Video Open: Monkey]:

“Your feet aren’t for grabbing, baby girl,” Clint laughed as he played with the infant who was laying on the floor in front of him.

Her feet grabbed at his hands anyway, her big eyes taking it in with joy, baby babble making the occasion all the more adorable, her feet and arms wiggled around trying to grab at her daddy’s hands as they tickled her.

He laughed and picked her up, kissing her face and earning himself more baby babble.

“You are so cute, but you didn’t hear me say that,” he murmured against her head, “Your Uncle Tony said I was going soft, but I don’t think so, you’re just cute,”

“Or you are in fact going soft,” said a lilting voice from behind the couch, Clint looked over to see Loki grinning at him, Leifr in her arms.

“Says the once homicidal god, now loving mother,” Clint quipped and Loki rolled her eyes.

“I was a loving mother even then, thank you,” she said and came around the couch as Clint set Tali back on the ground, Loki sat next to him and set Leifr next to her.

“Right right, the horse thing,” Clint hummed and ignored the glower sent his way.

“Sleipnir is not a thing, he is still my son, whether he was intended or not, however that is of no matter now as it appears your daughter is trying to cling to my son,” she said and indeed Tali seemed to enjoy that there was someone else new to try and grab onto, she was all hands and feet.

“You are such a monkey,” Clint said with a grin, tickling her again and earning himself another giggle, “You leave that silly boy alone, he’s no good, especially since he’s related to Tony, yah, Monkey?”

Loki snorted and shook her head, “Do not forget the other half he is related to,” Clint blinked at her.

“Mm, you’re right,” he leaned down and stage whispered to the baby, “Stay away from the sex crazed philanthropist and the sex crazed god offspring,” he said and Tali grabbed his mouth in response.

Loki only sighed, shaking her head and taking Leifr’s hands in her fingers and playing with him, smiling at him gently, “Stay away from the offspring of the circus freak and the spider woman, you may end up on the side of the road, son,” she said and Clint pouted.

“Mean,” he lifted Tali up and cuddled her close, “Monkey and I are going to have a tea party and you’re not invited.”

Loki could only laugh.


	19. Video File IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Loki work things out....mostly.

[Open File: Videos]…  
[Videos: Open File: Important]  
[File Open: Video Open: Dad & Loki]:

Loki sat on the couch in the living room, a book resting on his lap, he stared off into the distance just as someone stepped off of the elevator.

Clint took one step into the living room and spotted Loki then immediately turned around.

“Wait,” Loki said, it would have been more softly, but Loki was one of the few people who knew Clint was almost deaf, and because he was facing away, wouldn’t be able to read his lips so Loki spoke more loudly.

“Why?” Clint grunted, turning just slightly so he could see Loki and so Loki could see his glare.

“Because I will be here for a very long time and I would rather not have this carry on,” he said honestly, “We must talk.”

“We must do nothing,” Clint snapped back, “You’re an asshole and I hate you.”

“Clearly, so much so you act much like a petulant child when I am attempting to apologize,” Loki replied with a glare of his own.

“What did you just-wait…what?” Clint gaped at him now, “You were what…?”

“Do not make repeat myself,” Loki said, crossing his arms over his chest and still glaring.

The other male was quite for a moment before he slowly started turning red, “What the hell thinks that just saying sorry will get you off the hook? You-“

“I know, Hawk, would you simply listen?” Loki snapped, throwing his hands up in exasperation, Clint’s mouth shut with a snap.

He walked over to the recliner and sat down in it, slouching, arms crossed and glaring.

Loki pursed his lips and waited for him to be seated, he took a moment and then finally opened his mouth, “You are resentful for the time in which you were under the Tesseract’s influence, I do not blame you, it is not…a pleasant experience, I just wish you to know that all of the memories I gleaned access to…I vanished them from my own mind,” he said, “I no longer remember, your thoughts are again your own. I am…sorry that we were acquainted in such a way, you are a proud warrior and for the short time we fought on the same side, I was grateful to your aid and prowess.”

Clint had been holding his breath and didn’t let it out until a minute after Loki had stopped speaking, then he frowned, “You think that’s all it’ll take me to forgive you?”

“I am not looking, nor asking for forgiveness, simply clearing the air, I did not want you to worry that I knew things I should not of you,” Loki said, “Your resentment is called for, but tiring, I have had far too much of it in my life and I wish not to keep it here,” he said and looked like he was about to say more, but didn’t, “That is all.”

Clint sighed, “Fine, whatever…just…fine,” he grumbled, sitting up, he couldn’t fault Loki for trying, even if he was still upset about it, he supposed he could get over it, eventually.

“I…it’s not that you knew things it was just the act that I wasn’t me, that you changed me so easily, you don’t know how awful that is, how much that-“

Loki looked up at him, his green eyes blazing, “I do,” Clint’s mouth snapped shut. He didn’t know what to say to that, but he gulped and opened his mouth anyway.

“Then why?”

“It made it easier for you to win,” Loki said after what felt like forever, his eyes had so many other words that could have been said, passing through them, but instead he settled for those.

“What do you mean?”

“Make of it what you will, now excuse me, I would like to finish my book,” he lifted it off of his lap and brought it to his face, effectively ignoring Clint.

Clint stared for a moment, but then stood and walked out, leaving Loki alone.


	20. Jump XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's easy to still feel like it's the end of the world when that's where you came from, but help from friends is always appreciated.

It was easy to get into a routine with the Avengers, it turned out having three master assassin spies- “Two and a half” according to Clint, it made being on top of their enemies a lot easier. Especially because most of them were not expecting a sixteen year old to get the drop on them. Tali also liked to still show off.

But after Branden was able to get his normal job set, which turned out to be Tali’s JARVIS, he was smart, he managed to hack into any and all security camera that was within distance and more or less watched the redheads back. They made a very good team.

When they weren’t busy Tali was doing her best to get to know her family before they were really her family and trying to get Loki and Tony to admit they love each other. Somehow after such an incident she ended up on the roof while she was sleeping.

No one has any idea how Loki did it, considering how light of a sleeper she was, but he did. He still denied having any part in it but even Tony had looked flabbergasted and he was not that good of an actor.

Branden on the other hand had gotten a cold feeling awhile ago and hadn’t told anyone, he’d gotten it the first time Tali had gone with them to stop Doom, he got it every time since then that Doom had shown up. He was starting to get the feeling that this whole business was because of Doom, but he had to make sure.

He went through every attack Doom had done recently, every item or information he’d stolen, he was starting to come to a fairly obvious conclusion. Some how it was Doom who caused the timelines to change and they needed to stop it.

“It’s a hole,” Branden told Tali who arched a brow at him, “To where I’m not sure, but that’s what Doom is constructing, the device will create a hole that Overlord will just walk through, I imagine while fighting is happening and no one noticed, that’s really the only logical explanation,” he said and Tali sighed.

“So pretty much we make sure he doesn’t open it in the first place?”

“Well, essentially yes, that is if I’m right, I mean looking at all of the data I’ve collected and all of the things Doom has stolen from before and from the time we’ve been here, I think he’s trying to attract the one who can help him win, when it comes to Robots, he must be using a bit of magic to find it…so…” He shrugged and Tali nodded.

“That’s not very reassuring,” she muttered but then shrugged too, “Better than nothing, so pretty much…we have to stop him before he starts.”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Branden said with false optimism, Tali grinned but rolled her eyes.

“I guess we’d better tell the others, I wonder if Uncle Tony knows of any more crazy mad men who enjoy building an army of robots in their spare time.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Not that I’m aware of no, Ivan is dead, Hammer is an idiot, Doom isn’t that resourceful, The Mandarin…well…don’t even get me started,” he sighed.

The two teens shared looks, “Alright, so it’s someone else entirely, I guess who it is really isn’t that important, just stopping him is,” Branden said and Tali nodded.

“When can we go and get him?” she asked.

“We can’t,” Natasha replied, “We are not able to actively go out and hunt people who are known villains, we can only stop them in the act,” she said and Tali frowned.

“Well that sucks,” she grumbled, “So you’re saying we have to sit and wait for it to happen and we still may end up being too late.”

“Sounds about right, yup,” Clint said and then shrugged, “Don’t worry, we’ll make sure everything works out.”

“I sure hope so,” Tali muttered, not sounding very confident, but she did what she had to. For her family.


	21. Video File V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson comes as the bearer of bad news.

[Open File: Videos]…  
[Videos: Open File: Family]  
[File Open: Video Open: Untitled]:

A little figure raced across the living room, giggling the whole way, “Nataliya, you get back here young lady, do you want to be smelly when Daddy comes home?”

There was another peel of giggles at the very thought, Natasha rolled her eyes, her daughter was hiding behind Tony’s legs now, only half dressed with a big smile on her face.

“Well, good to see you haven’t lost your touch Black Widow, outsmarted by a four year old” Tony said with a chuckle, Natasha gave him a look.

“Says the one who gets tricked by his own son on a daily basis,” she said looking amused, as Leifr came over and grinned at Tali, she put her fingers to her lips as if telling him to be quiet, Leifr mimicked the motion and giggled too. Their parents looked on in amusement, it really was too cute for words.

“What are you two plotting down there, hmmm?” Loki asked as he walked into the living room from the kitchen, an apron making him look like a housewife and nothing like the villain he still claimed to be, “Leifr could use a bath too, now that I think on it,” he said, as everyone was aware that the children refused to bathe without each other.

“You owe me one then, Liesmith,” Natasha said as she swooped down grabbing a four year old in each arm, having snuck up on them while they were busy.

“Of course,” he said with a grin, “You get one meal of your choice and a nap tomorrow,” he said, Natasha hummed in pleasure.

“We should have brought you in long ago,” she said and Loki chuckled as she turned back towards the children’s bedrooms.

They had had separate floors before, but the kids had always snuck to each others rooms in the middle of the night because for some reason JARVIS did everything they said.

The adults had decided to just put them all in one area, so the kids had their own floor which was what used to be the common room, with the kitchen and living room, Tony and Loki had their own floor, Clint and Natasha had their own, Bruce and Betty when they were living in the tower but they liked to live closer to the University that Betty taught at, Branden would live with them unless they had to travel otherwise he’d stay here. Thor and Jane had their own floor as well, but they were in New Mexico more often than not, Jessica had her own room as well, however rarely used.

Natasha was almost through the door when the elevator dinged announcing the arrival of someone.

“DADDY!” Tali squealed and squirmed enough to get out of Natasha’s arms and run right at the elevator. It was to be expected that Tali was excited to see her Daddy after so long, it had nearly been a month. But the mission had been important and Clint was the only one qualified to go.

The elevator opened, but not to Clint instead it was a grim faced Coulson, who had been in charge of another area of SHIELD for a while before coming back to the Avengers, but only when the situation was dire.

“You no’ Daddy!” Tali said with a little pout, “Where Daddy?” she demanded, and for once Coulson’s mask cracked. Natasha set Leifr down looking at Coulson wide eyed.

“Phil..?” she whispered and he sighed he held out the file to her and she took it already knowing what was in it.

“I’m so sorry,” he said quietly, he couldn’t stay longer he just knew he couldn’t he nodded stiffly and then turned and pressed the button to go down. Tali was looking between him and her mother wide eyed.

Everyone else was silent, Tony easily picked up Leifr who was looking at them all like he was trying to figure everything out. Loki looked pained, but he didn’t move, he knew what it was like to lose someone like that, but even he didn’t know how to explain to a child that their father was dead.

“Mommy?”

Natasha looked down at Tali and a tear slid down her face, she knelt down and opened her arms the file falling to the floor, the SHIELD emblem dark against the light colored file. “Come her baby,” she whispered and Tali didn’t need to be told twice.

She came into her mother’s arms without any prompting, “Mommy? What wrong?” she asked, her little finger wiping at the tear on her cheek. Natasha held her close.

“Oh, baby,” she whispered into her hair, “Baby…I’m…Daddy isn’t coming back, sweetie, he’s gone.”

“Bu’ Daddy said he was gon’ play wit’ me! He Pwomise!” she protested, more tears started to slip down Natasha’s face.

“I know, baby, I know…but…he can’t…he can’t come back, he’s gone…” she said pulling back to bring a hand up to her daughter’s face, “I’m so sorry, baby…Daddy is never coming home…”

The little girl’s lip wobbled, “Was I bad?”

“Oh, god no baby, this is not because of you,” Natasha said, looking even more hurt, “Daddy had an important job to do…he wanted to make sure you were safe…he made sure everyone is safe…what he did was a good thing,” she said, because Clint was a good man and a great father and she was going to make sure her daughter knew how good he was.

“I wan’ Daddy,” the little girl said, her own eyes spilling over, “Daddy!”

Natasha held her tightly, and cried silently, because she couldn’t do or say anything to make this better.

Tony handed Leifr over to Loki and walked over to the fallen file on the floor, he picked it up and opened it.

Inside was hardly much help at all, it had the non classified parts of Clint’s file, and a very vague summary of what happened and why he was on the mission. It was lame and official and Tony would hack the system later to find out more, but for now it was best just to comfort Natasha and Tali.

He sighed silently and walked over to the two crying females, he wrapped his arms around them gently, this was the only comfort he could give them.

Natasha no longer had a partner or lover.

Tali no longer had a Daddy.

It was a sad day in Avengers Tower.


	22. Jump XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go back to the future. (I've always wanted to say that.)

It was time, how they knew was because of the cold tingle on the back of their necks, it was unnatural and that was how they knew.

Loki knew too, he could feel his magic, he approached each of them, he placed a hand on each shoulder and nodded at them in luck before he wandered off somewhere.

And then both she and Branden where at the sight of Doom’s latest attack, it didn’t take Branden long to figure out it was a distraction, she and he went off on their own while the Avengers took care of the countless number of doombots trying to invade the city, they made it just in time.

Tali shot down the two doombots that were setting everything up, but she missed the third, it hit the button and the device, some “transdimensional teleportal summoner” powered up.

“Well, shit,” Branden muttered just as Tali shot the other bot and he ran over to the console, “This is…whoa, what the hell..where the hell did Doom get the idea for this?” he muttered as he started hacking into the system, trying to figure out how to shut it down. He was a genius yes, but even he needed time to work things out.

Meanwhile Tali watched as the portal sparked to life, slowly an ominous sickly purple color started to spin inside, an electric blue pulsing around the edges, it burst suddenly and formed a black hole in the middle of the room, it wasn’t large enough to allow entrance to anyone, but Tali raised her gun at it, and good thing too, her eyes widened when she saw a familiar glow light up right back at her, she fired and then was knocked out of the way at the sudden return fire.

“Uncle Loki!” Tali squeaked, blink up into a green shoulder, he looked down at her with a frown.

“Do you usually wait to get shot at?” he asked easily, even though he was disheveled and sounded out of breath. But she couldn’t respond as there was another shot at them and Loki gasped in pain at the impact. Tali aimed over his shoulder at where she remembered the glow to be and fired three times, two out of three hit the mark. Not bad, considering she was shooing blind.

“Don’t stop shooting,” Loki demanded and Tali kept shooting, she could hear pings as is bounced off of some type of metal, she kept it up until she heard a click.

“Shit!” she hissed, out of ammo, “BRANDEN!” she screeched.

“I need more time!” he shouted back, Tali snarled in frustration, the hole was steadily getting bigger. Loki moved off of her and he started throwing knives even though technically he wasn’t allowed to have any weapons yet, he wasn’t even supposed to be out of the Tower.

Tali looked around for something anything to use as a weapon, just then Tony flew through the nearest window, he collapsed and didn’t get up as if he’d been thrown, she rushed over to him, she knocked up the visor to make sure he was okay, according to JARVIS he was just knocked out.

She yanked one of his gauntlets off and made a mental note to apologize in the future as she slipped it on her own hand, she aimed it at the hole and told JARVIS to put in all of the power, even the back up. The AI protested but she used that tone Tony used to get what he wanted, she waited until the gauntlet was hot with so much energy pulsating in it.

“Loki! Branden get the hell out of here!” she yelled, Branden glanced at her and paled he turned and ran behind some crates, Loki did much the same.

And then she fired.

The whole thing exploded, Tali made a face at the sudden heat coming straight at her, but the hole flickered out of existence, wouldn’t it be great if she died now? But then there was an armor clad arm wrapped around her and she was dragged behind more crates until the explosion ended.

“Jesus kid, are you sure you’re not related to me?” Tony muttered from over her, his armor was scorched, but he was fine.

“What can I say? I learned from the best,” she said and Tony rolled his eyes.

“You spend too much time with me,” he said and shook his head but he got up, bringing her with him.

“Everybody alive?” he called and Branden came out looking a little angry.

“You’re insane, woman, absolutely insane!” he shouted, throwing his arms up.

“It worked didn’t it?” she replied throwing her own arms up, “You’re so picky!”

He growled and ran his fingers through his hairs, taking several deep breaths, but he kicked what had to be a very heavy crate over several feet first. Tony looked at him a bit wide eyed.

“Gamma radiation apparently affects sperm,” she said in explanation and Tony spluttered, Tali ignored him. “Now…”

“Now…why are you still here?” Loki said walking forward from the shadows, Tony’s head whipped to look over at him.

“You are supposed to be back in the Tower,” he said and Loki smiled at him innocently.

“And if I was, our young Tali here would not have saved the future,” he said.

“I helped too you know,” Branden grumbled, Tali went over and hugged him tightly.

“You’re my Sam, as I am your Frodo,” she said and Branden’s mouth twitched.

“Was the portal the ring?” he asked and she grinned.

“And Uncle Tony was Pippin,” she said and Branden laughed at that, his shoulders relaxing.

“Hey, I take offense to that, I am definitely an Aragorn type,” Tony said, and the teens snorted at him.

“Does that make Uncle Loki Arewyn?” Tali asked, Tony looked at Loki and cocked his head slightly.

“Yeah…I guess it does, he is a prince and everything,” Tony hummed and Loki shook his head.

“Mortals…” he muttered under his breath. The three mortals burst out laughing, Loki’s lips twitched despite himself.

“So…if that was it…” Tali started, and then she squeaked, “Oh.”

“Oh,” Branden agreed, “Well that was fast,” he muttered.

Both of their bodies started to shimmer as golden light engulfed them, Loki’s magic was taking affect now that they had finished.

“No! I haven’t gotten to say goodbye yet!” Tali cried, looking distraught, “I need to see him one more time!”

“Tali…” Tony started, he reached out but her body was starting to sparkle, as was Branden’s.

She bit her bottom lip and then sighed, “I just..no…” she took a deep breath, “Just be happy yeah? We’ll see you in the future,” she said, slowly they were fading.

“Yeah, don’t mess anything up, we don’t want to fix it again,” Branden said, they were almost gold dust now.

“Don’t worry, we’ll make sure everything works out for the best,” Tony smiled, Loki stepped next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I will make sure he stays out of trouble,” he said and Tony looked offended, Tali and Branden laughed and then they were gone, the echoes of their laugh the only thing left until that too faded.

They were gone, the future was safe.


	23. Video File VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family.  
> ~  
> Gifset inspired by this fic!  
> http://brokenhearticeprince.tumblr.com/post/52152177964

[Open File: Videos]…  
[Videos: Open File: Family]  
[File Open: Video Open: Leifr’s 11th Birthday]:

The Tower was decorated in blue and silver streamers and balloons, there were children laughing and playing, racing and chasing each other around the adults who held drinks and chatted in various corners of the room.

“Alright kids, get your butts over here,” Tony yelled, “Time for cake!” he called as Tali and Leifr dragged an unwilling Branden over to the table, they were both grinning their faces off, Branden sighed.

“Alright Leifr,” Loki said, placing the cake on the table, the candles lighting with an easy wave of her hand.

After a quick and loud rendition of Happy Birthday, Leifr blew out the candles.

Tony made a show of bringing out Leifr’s big present, in which he used his Iron Man suit to do it. It was a bicycle which was very appropriate for an eleven year old, but then he pulled out something else, a small engineering kit so he could customize the bike however he wished.

Tony poked him in the forehead, “You be careful with this, I swear if you kill yourself on that thing I will be sure to make you regret it, don’t forget you have a half sister who is the goddess of the dead.”

“Yes, Dad,” Leifr rolled his eyes, “Thanks!” he beamed and Tony chuckled, ruffling his hair and kissing his head.

“You’re welcome, kiddo,” he said looking happy relaxed and perfectly at ease as Loki came over and kissed her son’s forehead as well.

“We have another present,” she said and Leifr looked up surprised, he wasn’t really spoiled, as most of the things he got for presents weren’t normally for children, but his parents were sure to at least give him humility so another present was a surprise.

Tony and Loki looked at each other with a smile, Tony wrapped an arm around her waist and looked around at everyone else assembled for the party.

“We’re having a baby,” Loki said, smiling at Leifr, “You’re going to have a baby brother,” she said and Leifr stared for a few seconds before he grinned.  
  
“Cool, does that mean that I’m not going to be the youngest anymore?” he asked and Loki laughed taking his face and kissing him again, holding him close while many others came over to congratulate them and Leifr, then they were left alone and Loki could answer.

“No, you won’t be the youngest anymore, you’re going to be a big brother, it’s an important responsibility, but I know you can handle it,” she said, brushing back the brown hair in her son’s face. Leifr nodded, looking like he would take his big brother duty seriously.

“I don’t have to share my room though…right?” he asked, an Tony snorted.

“No, the baby will sleep with us until he’s old enough to be farther away, and then he’ll have his own room, and besides who do you think I am, huh?” he asked, poking Leifr in the side making him laugh.

“Okay okay! But I get to teach him how to sass!”

“He no fair!” Tony siad and started poking him more, making the boy laugh and giggle, “That’s my job!”

“Not anymore!” he said just as Tali and Branden came over to drag him off for more birthday fun.

Tony pulled Loki close to him, holding her tightly, “I’m glad to have this with you,” he muttered softly.

“What’s that?” she asked, resting her head on his shoulder as she watched the children play.

“A family,” Tony replied, making her fill with warmth and a tingling feeling she hadn’t had in ages.


	24. Video File VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Hulky!

[Open File: Videos]…  
[Videos: Open File: Avengers]  
[File Open: Video Open: Uncle Hulk]:

They were heard before they were seen.

The elevator dinged open and the laughing and giggles and yelling that had been happening the whole way up increased tenfold.

Bruce stepped out of the elevator, but had to duck because of the child on his shoulders clinging to his forehead. He had another child on his hip and another holding his hand, while his own son walked in front of him trying to look responsible as he held his father’s satchel, but he was grinning too.

“Oh dear,” Loki laughed walking over to them to take his son from Bruce’s shoulders.

“What have you children done to your poor Uncle Bruce?” he asked, Leifr grinned up at him.

“No! Uncle Hulk!” he giggled, and Loki gave Bruce a hard look, the man couldn’t help but flinch slightly.

“Ah…the park didn’t exactly go as we planned…” he muttered, Jess cleared her throat, probably something she’d picked up from her mother.

“Someone tried to take a kid, but Uncle Bruce got angry and Uncle Hulk came out and stopped them, then Uncle Hulk let us play on him,” she said matter-of-factly, the seven year old was trying very hard to be mature, but she was grinning too, and from the way her hand clung to Bruce’s it was obvious she’d had fun.

“Hulky is fun!” Tali squealed and then kissed Bruce’s cheek for good measure. “I like green.”

“What’s this about green?” Tony asked as he and Jane walked out of the elevator behind them.

“Uncle Hulk brave!” Tali giggled as she was handed off to Tony from Bruce’s hip. Jess ran over to her mother to hold up something she’d found, claiming it to be space rock, Jane smiled and hugged her quickly before going over to see what was going on.

“Uncle Hulk?” Tony asked, arching a brow and looking more amused than scared.

Bruce sighed, “It was not intentional…” he said, taking the now empty satchel from his son, it usually held a change of clothes, he brought it with him everywhere, just in case.

“We were at the park and something was happening down at that other end at the swings…some sleazy guy was grabbing this little girl, he had her arm and he was dragging her away but she kept saying no…and then he hit her…and I don’t know after that…” he looked at the kids then.

“And then! Uncle Hulky came out and ROAAAAAAAAARED!” Leifr demonstrated.

“ROAAAR!” Tali mimicked and then broke into uncontrollable giggles as Tony tickled her.

Loki shook his head at his son who had his little hands over his mouth trying to control his own giggles, “Silly child,” he murmured fondly and kissed his forehead.

“And then the bad guy saw him and it looked like he peed his pants,” Branden said.

“Peed his pants!” Leifr repeated and there were giggles from all of the children at that.

“And then he let go of the little girl and ran away, but Uncle Hulk didn’t let him go, he grabbed his leg and lifted him up and hung him up on a lamp post,” Jess said, “Then the police came to get him down.”

“But but! Before Uncle Hulky sat down and let us play on him!” Tali squeaked, “He would lift us up and let us FLYYY~!”  
Bruce laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, “Don’t tell Natasha?”

Tony snorted at that, “She’ll probably find out anyway, but no harm done,” he said and clapped Bruce on the back.

“Papa! I’m hungry!” Leifr declared, giving Loki his puppydog pout, Loki gave a comical groan.

“You learned that from your father,” he said and Tony pouted.

“But it doesn’t work for me anymore,” he said and Tali giggled, resting her head on Tony’s shoulder.

“You’re not as cute as he is,” Loki replied with a smirk, Tony looked scandalized.

“Cruel! Leifr! Your Papa is being mean to me!” he whined and Leifr giggled.

“Papa says you deserve it,” he said innocently. Tony gasped.

“Betrayed by my own son! Tali! You are all I have left!” he said hugging the little girl tightly who let out a squeal of laughter, wiggling in his arms.

“I protect Uncle Tony!” she declared and then thought for am moment, “I’m hungry too!” she said, and Tony laughed.

“Right right, who else is hungry?” he asked and the other two children exclaimed their hunger and followed after Tony and Loki.

Bruce sighed, and Jane laughed, patting his shoulder, “No harm done, Dr. Banner, Hulk tends to reflect your inner feelings and you love your son more than anything, so of course he would protect children and like them as much as you do.”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right, at least Loki didn’t kill me.” he mumbled and Jane grinned.

“You think he still has a grudge?”

“No, I think he think Hulk has a grudge, for which he may be right, I have no idea, but…everything has been fine so far…I mean he has trusted me with his kid, so I guess everything is okay.”

“Everything is okay, there isn’t much more the Avengers could ask for, I think.”

Bruce laughed, “Sad, but…true.”

“No, it’s not sad, it’s just life, can’t ask for more than that.”

“Very true.”


	25. Video File VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another baby to join the family. Also Skishy.

[Open File: Videos]…  
[Videos: Open File: Family]  
[File Open: Video Open: Refr]:

Tali and Leifr were laying on their stomachs on the couch, they were trying to play a board game, but it was hard when there were screams coming from the clinic room. Branden was sitting on the couch trying to read, but it was still hard.

“Maybe we should play somewhere else?” Tali murmured, and Leifr shook his head.

“No, Dad said no matter what she’d be fine, it would just hurt a lot…” he said.

“Childbirth is the most painful thing a person can experience it is more pain than the human body is supposed to be able to handle, but women do it all the time,” Branden said, “And Uncle Loki isn’t really a human, so she should be fine.”

“Yeah, see! Uncle Loki will be fine, and besides, she’s way too stubborn to die, Mom says so,” Tali said with a nod and Leifr laughed.

“Well that is true,” he rolled onto his back, “I just want to be here to meet my brother, that’s all.”

“You’re so cute,” Tali said and had a couch pillow thrown at her, she caught it and laughed.

“I am not cute,” Leifr said with a weak glare.

“You’re adorable,” Tali grinned.

“She’s right, Leif, you do have a level of cuteness to you that is hard to deny,” Branden said flipping the page pf his book only to have a pillow hit him in the face.

“You both suck,” he grumbled and Tali laughed and rolled over to lay next to him.

“What do you think he’ll look like? Like you? Or more like Uncle Loki?”

“Probably me, since he’d be blue if he was more like Papa,” he replied and Tali laughed.

“That would be so cool-no pun intended,” she said and this time had two pillows thrown at her.

There was a louder scream from the clinic room that had three pairs of eyes looking over to it, and then finally there was silence, the kids waited.

After a moment, there was a call for them to enter, Leifr scrambled to his feet and ran over to the room and opened the door quickly darting into the room.

Tali and Branden shared looks and snorted in amusement then they both got up and followed him in.

Leifr sat on the bed next to Loki looking at the small bundle in his Papa’s arms, Tony had his arms wrapped around Leifr’s shoulders and his chin on his head, smiling dopily at his second son, Loki smiled down at the infant gently. Bruce finished washing his hands before he stepped up behind Branden, and placed his hands on his shoulders, smiling.

“Everyone this Refr, Refr Lazarus Stark Lokijarson,” Loki said softly tilting the bundle to show a small pink pinched face and a little tuft of brown hair on his head.

“Awwwwwww, he’s so cuuute!” Tali whispered, scooting closer to coo at him.

“I was thinking squishy, but cute works too,” Leifr said, and the adults in the room broke out into laughter.

“How nostalgic,” Bruce laughed and squeezed Branden’s shoulders, “You said the same thing about Leifr when he was born.”

“I did not!” Branden objected, “Did I?”

“Haha, yes, you pointed at him and said ‘skishy’ and then pointed at Tali and said ‘less skishy’, it was adorable,” Bruce said and Tali looked offended.

“Are you calling me fat?”

“It was baby fat at the time, so yes,” Branden replied and Tali stuck her tongue out at him.

“Jerk,” she replied and then went over to sit on Loki’s other side, “Can I hold him Uncle Loki?” she bat her eyelashes at the woman.

“Hey! No fair! He’s my brother!” Leifr protested, “I get to hold him first.”

“I helped make him, _I_ get to hold him first,” Tony said and grinned at the chorus of ‘ewwwws’ he got in return, Loki rolled her eyes but handed over Refr to his father.

Eventually everyone had a turn to hold him until Bruce shoved the kids out of the room so Loki could rest.

“So you have a baby brother now,” Tali said as they went to the kitchen, Leifr nodded grinned.

“Yup.”

“He totally liked me better,” she said with a smirk and Leifr grabbed a pillow on the way to the kitchen just so he could hit her with it.

“You wish,” he said and then had to run because he soon being chased by an enraged redhead.

Branden sighed and grabbed his book. Honestly those two.


	26. Video File IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a tea party.

[Open File: Videos]…  
[Videos: Open File: Family]  
[File Open: Video Open: Tea Time]:

There was quiet tink and a giggle from Tali’s room, then a quiet voice sounding a not like anyone’s voice that he’s used to.

Loki opened the door, and saw Clint and Tali on the floor of the little girls room sitting at a small table with a small pink floral tea set, Clint had a small cup in his hand and his pinky raised, Tali had a cup too, but she was busy giggling to hold it like her daddy.

“What are you doing?” Loki asked, looking highly amused, Clint frowned at him and huffed.

“We are having tea, Monkey Princess here thinks it’s silly,” he said and Tali giggled again.

“Is silly, Daddy!” she squealed, but she took an imaginary sip of tea regardless because who was she to argue playing with her daddy?

“Well you can not have a Monkey Princess with out a Jotun Prince I think, or a tea party without tea,” Loki hummed, looking out in the hall to see Leifr peeking out of his own room. He waved him over and the boy toddled over to his Papa.

“Tawi?” He said and Tali hopped up and down before getting up and grabbing Leifr’s wrist.

“Leify sit by me!” she declared and pulled him down next to her, Loki and Clint snickered, like they both already knew how they would end up together in the future.

Loki took a seat as well and then waved his hand and juice appeared in the cups and teapot. Both children got excited, and then there were little cookies as well.

“Show off,” Clint pouted, “We were using our imagination.”

“Or you were too lazy to go to the kitchen and get the real thing,” Loki replied and Clint stuck hos tongue out at the god.

“No fight!” Tali said waving her hand at them with a small pout and frown that was very reminisce of her mother.

“Oh, do forgive me, my lady,” Loki said with a small bow making both children giggle and grin.

“Can has tea?” Leif asked holding up his empty cup, “Pwease?” he added.

“Yes, Pwince Leify,” Tali said trying to appear regal, “Daddy, tea pwease!”

“Of course,” Clint grinned and poured some more tea for everyone.

“Sank you!” Leifr said with a grin, Loki chuckled and leaned over to kiss his head.

“Such a gentleman you are, my son,” he said softly, Leifr grinned.

“I gent’man,” he told Tali who pouted.

“I wan be one too!” she declared and Loki laughed.

“Oh no, Tali, darling, you are a Lady, a gentlelady if you will,” he said and that seemed to pacify the girl.

“Okie,” she smiled and grabbed a cookie and ate it in a very unlady like manner, stuffing it in her mouth and reaching for another before she’d even finished chewing.

“That’s my girl,” Clint grinned. Loki shook his head, but couldn’t say anything because his son did much the same. He didn’t care though, he would rather have his son happy than taught to be princely.

Happiness was what really mattered in the end, after all.


	27. Video File X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. Last Video.

[Open File: Videos]…  
[Videos: Open File: Family]  
[File Open: Video Open: Time]:

The video was short, but it perhaps made the most serious impression. This was the family that made the difference. This was the future.

They sat around the table, laughing and talking and eating, it wasn’t a holiday, but it was as good as one, everyone was together, it was rare as the adults usually had to work at times that never let them all be free at once. But today it just happened that everyone was there all at once.

It was a large table and the children sat at it with excitement, giggling and kicking each other underneath it while the adults laughed and talked and all around everyone had a good time.

Loki and Tony had joined hands while each was engaged it separate conversations, Tony talked with Jane about some intricate space ship designs.

Loki spoke with Bruce about the practical uses of magic in day to day life. Thor and Steve were speaking of all of the strange Midgardian devices that they still weren’t sure was the use for.

Natasha and Betty were talking about various womanly things, and about raising daughters.

Leifr and Tali were kicking each other under the table while Branden and Jess were talking with their head close to each other.

Refr was having a grand old time in his high chair with his bottle, throwing his food on the floor and occasionally turning it into it’s previous state with magic.

It was loud and fun and great, and it was the perfect family setting, it was more than any of them could ever ask for.

And that’s what made it perfect. And so hard to lose.


	28. Jump XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the future!

The sun peeked through the curtains, lighting up wild curly red hair splayed out on a pillow.

Gray eyes opened slowly, blinking back sleep and then suddenly Tali shot up in bed and looked around almost frantically, and then noticing that she was safe, she took in a deep breath.

She was home, in her room, well…it was mostly her room, a little bit more girly than she last thought…there was a pink tea set on her desk, and the pillow she’d had under her head said ‘Princess’ on it, next to it there was a monkey in a pink tutu with a crown. She grinned and picked it up. That was so something her dad would have gotten her…

Her door opened suddenly and a little dirty blond head peeked in, “Tali…mama says it’s time to get up," a little boy said who had bright green eyes.

Tali stared for a moment, but then there were memories, as if they had always been in her head, but she’d just forgotten them, that came to the forefront of her mind. She grinned widely and then hopped out of her bed, tank top and shorts ruffled but she didn’t care she grabbed the five year old and hugged him tightly, making him squeal and squirm."Waah! Nooo!" he squealed and started giggling when she tickled him.

"You are the cutest bestest baby brother ever!" she said kissing his head about ten times. He giggled and kissed her cheek back.

"Wuv you?" he blinked owlishly at her and she kissed his nose.

"Wuv you," she replied, smiling and hugging him close, keeping him on her hip as she headed to the kitchen for breakfast. She froze in the door as something occurred to her.

Her brother was five, which meant that five years ago. Her dad had been alive.

And he still was, sitting at the table holding a StarkPad in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

Tali blinked and then laughed quietly as she set down her brother-Jordan, his name was Jordan- and then walked over to the table and threw her arms around her dad’s shoulder.

"Oh, hello, are you still asleep?" he asked setting his coffee down to pat her head.

"Mmm, nope, just happy to see you," she said grinning her face off into his shoulder.

He laughed, “You saw me last night, did you have a bad dream or something?"

"Yeah…yeah I guess you could say that," she replied hugging him tightly, “A really bad dream, but…it’s fine now. Everything is perfect."


	29. Jump XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future isn't as bright as we always wish.

Tali had no idea what the sound- jingling and what sounded like a popularish type of pop song that would drive her nuts- coming from her room was until her mother gave her a look, “If you’re trying to drive me crazy with that ringtone, you’re too late," she said and Tali stuck her tongue out at her, getting up from the table, okay so it was her phone. She had weird taste.

She picked it up and grinned into the camera, “Branden! Oh my god! I have a brother! Can you believe it?! I have a baby brother! He’s sooooooo cute!" she squealed, Branden snorted.

"Calm down, you’re going to break pitch," he said rubbing his ear in mock irritation, she only beamed wider.

"So?" she demanded and he stared at her, “Branden," she said giving him a look and he coughed, turning his face away, suddenly flushing.

"Oh my god! No freaking way! You totally hooked up with Jess!" she shrieked, and she heard a call from her parents telling her to keep it down, she sounded like a banshee.

"Jesus woman! How the hell did you figure that out?" he demanded his face bright red.

"There’s a picture of her kissing you behind you," she said smiling, he glared at her.

"I hate you sometimes," he said and she chuckled.

"Love you too," she hummed and then flapped around, “Oh my god! I need to go see Leif!"

"That is the third time you’ve said ‘oh my god’ in as many minutes, you know that right?" he said, and Tali ignored him as she set her phone down and made a mad scramble around her room to get dressed.

Tali was back, her hair slightly poofy from brushing it out, “Okay, so, I’m going to go see him…apparently I don’t live in the tower anymore…" she frowned at that, she noticed looking out the windows because she could see the Tower from the living room, it was…weird. But…whatever, there was probably good reason for it.

"Yeah, I’m still living with my parents in the same place, I won’t get there for awhile, so…you two…have fun?" he said and she flipped him off.

"Perv, yeah okay, I’ll let you know how he is," she said, grabbing a hair scrunchy and putting her hair up after she hung up.

She stood, put her phone in her pocket- why was the casing pink? Whatever- and went for the front door.

"Where do you think you’re going young lady?" he father asked, she turned and smiled at him.

"Um…Uncle Tony’s?" she said innocently, her mother rolled her eyes.

"Do not try to beg for the new StarkFone, you can buy one when it comes out, just like everyone else," she said, and Tali blinked and nodded slowly, she really did not care what type of phone she had, but…okay.

"I won’t," she said and headed out, weird. Everything was really weeeird. But whatever, what could go wrong?

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Uncle Tooooonyyyyyy!" she called the second the elevator was open, she skipped into the living room of her Uncle’s Penthouse, it was odd that it wasn’t the common room, but she could get over it.

"Tali?" Tony came out of the kitchen holding a glass of some kind of alcohol, which was really odd because it was only ten in the morning, but he didn’t look displeased by her presence, “What are you doing here, Princess?"

Oh, that must have explained her pillow, and several other things in her room, but still he’d never called her that before.

"Um, not much, what are you doing?" she asked innocently, and he arched a brow at her over tired and sad brown eyes. Tali’s lips pursed, that wasn’t right, he was supposed to have laugh lines at the corner of his eyes…

"Nothing important. Are you here to try and bamboozle me into giving you an early birthday present?" he asked and Tali scoffed.

"No one says ‘bamboozle’ anymore, Uncle Tony," she said with a roll of her eyes, “No, I came to bug Leifr actually, where is he?" She asked, taking a look around, there was something wrong with how the penthouse looked, she just couldn’t see what.

"Who?" Tony replied, his eyebrows pinching.

"Leifr," Tali said, frowning slowly, “Your son…" she said and Tony’s eyebrows shot up.

"My son?" he barked out a laugh, “Who would be unlucky enough to give birth to my kid?"

Tali shook her head, no, no, this wasn’t right, she was gaping at him when her phone rang again.

"Yes..?" she answered in a light daze.

"Tali…turn on the TV," Branden said, he did not sound happy.

"Why?"

"Just…do it, channel 67," Branden sighed.

Tali moved to the living room and turned the TV on to the specified station and gasped.

On the screen was a man with long black hair and green eyes, sitting in a prison cell, "…the last twenty years, and will no face his execution for his invasion of New York twenty five years ago, and the destruction of Stark Research Facility # Ten…"

The anchor went on to explain transgressions, but Tali watch the face of the man, he looked up at the camera, as if looking straight at her. Her phone slipped from her fingers and clattered on the floor.

She turned to her uncle and could only open and close her mouth in shock, “Uncle Loki…I…Uncle Tony…what? How?" She whispered, and Tony frowned, waving his hand to shut off the TV.

“Uncle Loki? Tali…what are you talking about? You’ve never met Loki, and you never will meet him, he’s a traitorous maniac."


	30. Jump XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It always looks so much longer on Tumblr...

She couldn’t believe her ears, or her eyes, she just couldn’t. This wasn’t right.

Uncle Loki was supposed to be there, maybe with Refr on his hip, scolding her and Leif for staying up so late the night before.

Leifr was supposed to be there.

"No…no no! This isn’t funny Uncle Tony! Where is Leif?" she demanded, “Where is he?!"

"Tali, what are you talking about?" Tony asked back, he set down his drink and stepped forward looking hurt and confused. “I don’t know anyone by that name…and Loki…he’s…he’s a mad man, he’s been locked up for the last twenty years, before you were even born."

Tali shook her head. This was not right. This wasn’t how things were supposed to be.

"What’s wrong, sweetheart?" Tony lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, she had seen him do it countless times to Leifr, but it was just so weird for him to do it to her. He’d pet her head, wink at her and things would be fine.

She shook her head again, “No, I…I have to go!" she whispered, turned and ran from the tower.

She ran and ran until she came to the small grassy outcrop in central park that she’d known for years. She fell to the ground next to their tree, it didn’t have the carvings they had done. They’d never done it.

For the first time since Leifr had died, Tali cried.

~

Her father found her, though she wasn’t quite sure how, then again, she shouldn’t have been surprised, he was Hawkeye.

She must have just been shocked, he didn’t say anything, just led her home and gave her some water to drink, she could tell by the purse of his lips he wanted to ask, but he didn’t.

She was grateful, eventually she ended up curled up into his side on the couch, her mother was frowning at her, as if she wasn’t sure what to think, she would walk in the room, look as if she was about to say something but then would turn around again.

Jordan crawled up on the couch eventually, worming his way onto her lap. She couldn’t help but pull him close, he rested his head on her shoulder and fell asleep.

"Do you want to talk about it?" her dad asked, and she sighed.

"No. I have some things to…think about first," she murmured, and truth was, she had someone to talk to.

Someone who would be able to explain this, so…she had to break into prison.

No big deal.

She hoped.


	31. Jump XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth at last.

It was ridiculously easy to get into the prison complex, Tali was really rather disappointed. Yeah so her parents were the two best assassin spies in the friggin’ country, maybe the world. But still…pathetic.

She made it to the high end high danger security wing (who the hell named these places?), Loki was in the one on the far end, magic dampeners sent specifically from Asgard.

Tali slipped in through the air vent, just underneath the security camera. He was laying on the bed in a green tunic and black pants, looking as if he was sleeping.

"I am not even remotely surprised by the ease of which you found me," he said, not even moving or bothering to open his eyes.

Tali snorted, “Oh shut up," she grumbled, “Tell me what the hell happened!"

He sighed at that and sat up, he turned to look at her and it was the same thing as she’d seen with her Uncle Tony, eyes that were so sad and tired.

She nearly started crying again, “What happened?" this time it was nearly a beg.

He sighed and offered her his hand, “Come here, Flower," he murmured softly, she sniffled but took his hand.

He pulled her down to sit next to him, it was much softer than it appeared, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"What happened, is exactly what was meant to happen," he said and she gasped and turned to stare at him.

"How can you say that?! You’re in here! And Uncle Tony is- he’s drinking at ten am and lookind awful! And you’re in HERE! And Leifr! What about him!? How can you say this was meant to happen?!" She looked horrified.

"What of your father?" he asked softly and she shook her head.

"I…I love having him with me…I can’t even express how happy I am to have him, he held me last night…and it was the best thing ever…despite why he needed to…but…" she shook her head, “That’s like saying one life was equal to another, and that’s just not right…it’s not."

Loki hummed at that, “You are, perhaps the most well rounded being in existence, Tali," he said, “Not many would say such things," he said.

"Well I’m not ‘many’," she said stubbornly, and he laughed then.

"You need not tell me that," he said, “Now…to answer your question…" he took in a deep breath.

"Let’s see, how this happened…ah, now that is where it gets complicated."

"What isn’t complicated? I just got back from the past to find the future sucks almost as bad as it did before…almost," she exaggerated, he rolled his eyes.

"After you and Branden left, well my magic…future me, I mean was meant to make you and everyone else forget, but my past self made you remember," he said and Tali had the memory of the moment when past Loki had touched her shoulder, he’d been casting magic. Well then.

"But…why?" she asked and the Loki beside her shrugged.

"I can not recall my reasoning at the time, but I assume I was being an arrogant little…ah…shit," he said and Tali grinned, Tony called him that all the time…or…he had.

"What happened?" she asked, now that that was fresh in her mind, Loki looked away and pursed his lips.

"We were together, for…quite awhile after you left, somehow I was able to prevent him from forgetting that we had started something during your time here," he shrugged, “It was…really enjoyable, the others hated it, which may have been half of the fun, but…we enjoyed each other immensely," he smiled at the memories, nostalgia.

"What happened?"

"One of Tony’s research facilities was destroyed, it is not uncommon for them to spontaneously combust, but this one…I had been helping, it was researching magic, the only one who seemed to understand anything was Tony, so I was unworried of it falling into the wrong hands." He sighed then.

"It was destroyed while Tony was still in it, I was not even in the facility at the time, I was in the Tower," he shrugged, “Did not matter, I was seen at the site, Tony made it out alive, but not after the…imposter made many attempts on his life. There were videos, evidence of what was supposedly my betrayal," he shook his head, “It seems that the other wished to have me fall and have nothing left."

"Who was it?" she asked and Loki smirked wryly.

"Victor Von Doom was rather disappointed when I showed up and apparently helped Iron Man destroy his robot army from another dimension," he said, and Tali spluttered.

“DOOM? Doom did this?! You can’t be serious!" she gasped and Loki laughed.

"Certainly not without help, no, he and a former…acquaintance of mine, The Enchantress of Asgard, Amora, band together to bring me down. I am loath to admit that I was unprepared and they played me for a fool." he sighed, “I was tried for the death of the people in New York, and for the three people in the facility, as well as attempted murder on Tony," he shook his head.

"Nothing I said would dissuade Tony from believing it had been me, from what I’d seen on the videos, the imposter said things that very well could have come from my own mouth, and a few of them had, in some of our more vocal fights," he shook his head, “He insisted I was a traitor…and would not look upon me like he once had."

"And by then you were totally fallen for him and didn’t know what to do, so you let yourself get pulled off to prison, am I right?" she said flatly, looking unimpressed.

"Oh, do not mistake my being here as it at first having been willing, oh no, I perhaps made it worse with some of the cruel things I said to Tony after the proceedings." He shook his head, “But I was not alone, I did have one on my side."

"Thor," she said and Loki sighed.

"Yes, he was my advocate, but it did not help, the mortals are stubborn, they would not have any other world intervention," now he smirked, “They did not expect that Odin would also be on my side, to be honest I did not expect it either, but after not attempting to escape I was granted my magic back in full."

"Wait! You have your magic and you’re still here?!"

"Yes, now I’m not always here, I leave a copy to fool the cameras, but I have been here for the full twenty years, and in a week, I will be executed for my crimes," he shrugged, “If they can actually manage to kill me."

She sighed, “Uncle Loki….you’re an ass," she said and he only laughed.

"Yes, well, that is nothing new," he replied and she looked down.

"It’s true…I know all this sucks for you and Uncle Tony is being an idiot, but you could have fixed this! You’re- you’re Loki Silvertongue dammit! You could have fixed this ages ago!" she yelled, “Then everything would be normal and Leifr would be alive!"

Loki sighed sadly, “I am afraid there is more to it than that," he bit his lip. “The Overlord, he was not from another dimension, he was from another timeline," he said, “He was from this timeline," he explained.

"He…who was he?"

Loki closed his eyes, “A man who was betrayed by his family, who was driven mad by despair and was bent on revenge," he said softly, "…Tony Stark."

Tali’s eyes widened, “Wh-what?" she shook her head, “Uncle…Tony killed Leifr? He…he was the one who? No! It can’t be right!"

"Unfortunately, it is, I did say it was complicated. You did change the future, yes, but apparently that was meant to happen, and all that had happened was intentional, however, you and Branden showed up far too early and that…was because of Refr. My poor little one, he had dreams of a future that was never meant, when given the chance, he sent you and Branden back even farther to change it for the better. I recognized the magic. I let it flow as it wished.

"You see, I was not meant to take the responsibility on Doom’s failed world domination plot, it was meant to be Tony, he was planning on getting his revenge on him another way, turning us against each other slowly, turning our children against him, it was meant to drive him to insanity, and it is obvious it would have worked. But…"

He took a breath then, “I could remember it all, I knew what would happen…and I could not allow it, not again, the cycle is vicious and unending so…I ended it."

Tali swallowed, “You did it to protect him…that’s why you didn’t fight…"

"That’s right," he said and gave her one of the saddest smiles she’d ever seen.

"You’re an idiot."

Loki spluttered at that, “Excuse me?"

"You could have changed things anytime! But instead you’re laying on your ass here in prison! I didn’t have you in my life and that sucks!" She punched him in the shoulder, “You jerk! You’re being selfish! I want my friggin’ boyfriend! But nooo! You have to stay away to protect the future that’s already been changed and probably won’t happen the same way ever again because of Refr!" She punched him again. “Jerk!"

"Ack! Stop that!" he swatted her away, “Well it matters not now," he huffed straightening himself, “That is the past, and you can do naught be live on."

She glared at him, he sighed and then held out his fist to her, it glowed for a moment, and then he opened it and on his palm was a small pendant, it was a Celtic knot with a word written in Norse in the middle. There was a leather necklace, Loki lifted it and put it on her.

"If you ever feel that you can not handle the loneliness any longer…break it," he instructed, then he cupped her cheek, “Know that I am grateful for your help in this, things would be much worse if not for you and Branden, be sure to give him my thanks as well."

She sighed and nodded, “I just want my whole family back…" she murmured and Loki smiled sadly then kissed her forehead.

"The end of the world has not happened yet, who knows what will happen until then," he said and she frowned at him.

"Isn’t the end of the world your job?" He smirked.

"Essentially. Now off you go, they will be bringing my meal soon," he pet her face. “Enjoy the life you have now, Tali, it is the best I can give you."

She nodded slowly and then stood up, "…Thanks…I guess…" she murmured but it still felt empty, things could have been different, why did they have to end this way?

She heaved a sigh and crawled back into the vent, an started to make her way out, she was so lost in though she forgot to be careful. So naturally she was spotted.

"Hey! What are you doing here!?"

"Oops…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kind of confusing, but it's just a whole bunch of...timey wimey...stuff. I can't really explain it. But it makes sense in my head. I hope everyone is liking it, it will be done soon! Thank for reading!


	32. Jump XIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adults can be so dense sometimes.

"What were you thinking?! If you were thinking at all! How could you just-?!" Tali sat straight faced on the couch watching her father pace and throw his arms up dramatically.

"Seriously?! What the hell compelled you to break into a high level security prison-"

"Please Daddy, do not be dense," Tali finally snapped, “I was there to see Loki, because apparently none of you had the balls to believe him."

"Nataliya Beth!" her mother gasped, and Tali shrugged.

"I won’t allow myself to feel bad because I’m telling the truth," she replied evenly.

Tony sighed, because he’d been called over for some reason, Tali wasn’t sure, “Tal…come on what’s this about…you’re acting….strange."

She pursed her lips, “If I tell you will you promise to let me talk?" She knew it wasn’t going to happen she knew these people too well.

"Yes, of course, just please tell us what’s wrong," Natasha said immediately, sitting on the couch next to her, taking her hands, looking worried, and Tali was kinda weirded out at how…motherly she was acting. Yeah the woman was her mom, but still…weird. She was used to her being like…her best friend who also happened to be her mom.

"Okay…" she muttered, “You are," she said looking at them all, “You all are."

"What," her dad grunted and she sighed.

"You’re going to think I’m crazy-no you’re going to think I’m brainwashed actually, but I swear I’m not. I went into the past and changed the future, okay? And I still remember everything from the other future, only that one really sucked, but now this one isn’t right like I want it to be right even though it should be perfect," she glanced at her dad and had to prevent herself from whining, “It’s….nothing is right…"

"What," her dad grunted again, “Aaahg, Tali did you have a nightmare or some-!"

"NO! I’m telling the truth! I went back into the past with Branden!"

"Banner? Bruce’s son? I didn’t think you were that close with him…" Tony commented and Tali keened in the back of her throat, oh my god this sucked.

"Well I am! He’s one of my best friends! Along with…your son," she said to Tony and the man shook his head.

"Tali I don’t have any-"

"Not now, no, but before you did, you had two, Leifr and Refr, Leifr was just like you, always inventing stuff and being sarcastic and snarky, and Refr was quite and sweet, and you loved them both so much!" she said and she stood up and poked him in the chest continuing on before he could form a word, “But it was nothing compared to you and Uncle Loki, I can’t even remember how many times we almost walked in on you before you had JARVIS warn you when we were coming."

"What!?" Clint squeaked and Tali shot him an ‘oh please, Daddy,’ kind of look.

"We all used to live in the Tower, we were happy there, and made a great family…You and Uncle Loki…all of us, it is no dream I even-" her hand went to her pocket and she suddenly remembered her mp3 player, “Goddammit! I left it in the past!"

"Good thing I brought mine," Tali jumped and turned to see Branden a little winded and holding up his USB.

"Oh my god, I could kiss you," she gaped and he flinched.

"I’d really rather you didn’t, I’m dating a demi-god," he said and Tali giggled.

"Branden and Jessica sitting in a tree~"

"Moving on! Branden…what are you doing here, and what do you mean..?" Tony asked, he was looking a little pale.  
Branden nodded and moved to the TV, he plugged it in and started tapping away at the controller.

An image popped up on screen, it was one from a time in the past, when Branden and Tali had been there.

"I didn’t know you were collecting videos of then! You sneaky bastard!" Tali accused and got a grin from the other teen in return.

Branden pressed play and it started, Loki and Tony were in the lab, Tony tinkering with something around Loki’s wrist, while Loki sat by idly. His hand out stretched and looking bored.

" _No, how on earth are you considered the god of fire when you can’t even produce a spark?”_

_“In case you have forgotten Stark, my magic is suppressed at the moment because of the devastation I have caused your fair city."_

_“Daddy wasn’t too happy then?" Tony got a glare for that._

_“I do not think he particularly cared, actually, anything to punish me, I would assume, he still thinks your people to be lambs in need of protection.”_

_“And what do you think?" his voice was softer._

_“I? I think you are more like cockroaches, terribly difficult to ride oneself of." He was silent for a moment, "Though…some of you have proven to be rather…less repulsive.”_

_Tony grinned at him, "Can I get that in writing? I’m gonna put it on my resume.”_

_“Oh shut up," Loki growled and then grabbed the front of Tony’s shirt and pulled_ him in for a kiss.

"So what? That happened when they were still together," Clint grumbled.

"Another one then," Branden said and clicked a few times and another video started this one was familiar.

_“You look ridiculous,” That was Clint, he sounded very amused as the camera zoomed in on Tony who was wearing a white tuxedo._

_“Says the one in green,” Tony replied, but he was grinning brightly, the camera zoomed out and the camera turned to see Clint’s face._

_“And what does that say about the other groom? Hmmm?” he asked giving a look to the camera like the viewer knew what he meant, “I still think it should have been green and red for Raindeer Games and the billionaire, philanthropist, playboy.”_

_“You forgot genius,” Tony remarked._

_“I sure hope ‘playboy’ is something that was included on accident Mr. Barton,” another voice said, the camera swung around to focus on Loki, he was wearing a black suit and looked quite stunning in it._

_“Well, all considering, you do have sex with Tony in like five different shapes, I think that still makes him a playboy,” Clint answered, sounding both amused and horrified._

_“You may yet have a point,” Loki laughed and the camera followed him as he approached Tony, his hand reached up to smooth the other man’s lapel, “Nervous?” he asked quietly but the camera was StarkTech, so of course it picked it up._

_“Getting married to a Norse God who’s thrown me out of a window more than once? No problem,” Tony replied, his mouth quirking up in a small smile. “You?”_

_Loki hummed-_

"Turn it off!" Tony demanded, and it stopped, “Where…where did you?" he took in a deep breath. “How?"

"That’s your and Uncle Loki’s wedding, from the past of another timeline, where things didn’t go to shit, where you were all actually happy," she said, “It’s the truth, not a trick, I swear."

"Okay…okay let’s pretend for a second here that you’re right, what the hell happened then? Why the hell did he-?"

"Betray you?" Tali asked, arching a brow, “He didn’t, he just let you think that."

"Oh really? And why would he do that?" Tony asked scathingly, “He tried to kill me! He-" he grimaced and snapped his mouth closed.

"He was probably at home baking you cookies," Tali grumbled and Tony glared at her, “Come on Uncle Tony! You really think he would turn on you like that? Blowing up your building with you in it is too simple for him! You know that!"

"It’s true," Branden muttered, “He is a genius, Leifr was the same way, when he wanted to get revenge it was usually some elaborate plot," he said.

"Mmm, you’re thinking of that one time he hacked into your network and changed all of your passwords to ‘imasexyhulkboy’ and then put all of those pictures of Travis Weir shirtless as your icon and avatar for everything huh? Oh and he got Travis to call you ‘baby’ that one time on StarShine, oh an-"

"Yeah I remember, thanks," Branden gave her a halfhearted glare and she grinned, unrepentant.

"It was funny," she said.

"Okay, okay, let’s focus," Tony rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Fine! So if it wasn’t him who was it?"

"Victor Von Doom-" there was a snort, “And Amora the Enchatress, he wanted to get back at you for ruining his world domination plans of summoning a robot army from the future," Tali said, “Well…um…okay…so when we went into the past we actually stopped him but he didin’t know that, see cause you were passed out so I grabbed one of your repulsors and used it to shoot through the portal and ended up blowing the place up."

"I…do not exactly remember it happening that way," Tony said and Tali smirked wryly.

"I don’t think you were supposed to…all considering the mastermind behind it all, the one that made the last future shit was you."

"What?"

"What?! That was Uncle Tony- holy shit, holy shit! It makes so much sense! Only Tony would have the resources and brains to come up with something like that! Holy!" Branden was wide eyes and gaping at Tony.

"Yup, so he was supposed to turn you against each other and Loki would get angry and you would hate each other and…well things just weren’t supposed to go well, but Uncle Loki knew what was going to happen so he allowed himself to be locked up so it wouldn’t happen."

There was a moment of silence and Tony shook his head.

"That is all and well and grand…but it’s still really hard to believe," he said, shaking his head and looking about ten times as tired as before.

"Then go ask him yourself," she grumbled plopping down on the couch, “Doesn’t really matter anymore, since it’s too late for Leifr."

"Sweetheart, we know you’re upset…but…breaking into a prison-" Natasha started and Tali gave her a look.

"Oh no, you are not about to scold me for doing something that is child’s play compared to what you do on a regular basis," when her mother only looked a little wide eyed Tali gaped, “Wait…wait, you didn’t tell me..?"

"Tell you what?" her dad asked, frowning.

"That you and mom are master assassin spies and have been for a long ass time," Tali said crossing her arms, “Was I really so oblivious I didn’t notice?"

"Um…" Natasha frowned.

"Mom, you have three knives on you right now…or…oh no four…" she hummed, “Whatever…" she grumbled and slouched on the couch, “Well…now that that’s all cleared up, I’m going to go take a walk!" she said with mock cheer, she stood up and went over to the window.

"Cheerio." she said and then jumped out of the window, she couldn’t even feel bad for the surprised cries she heard, she grabbed onto the side of the building and scaled the side going up to the top.

This sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Travis Weir' is a made up person, I'd say he was a gay actor who was famous. Tali's being kinda a bitch, but...can you really blame her?


	33. Jump XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tali realizes she's kinda acting like a spoiled brat.

Tali groaned and flopped back onto the roof, everything was just so...so...messy! Andd she...well she was acting like a whiny little bitch wasn't she?

"What is wrong with me?" she groaned aloud. "I'm acting so...bratty."

"You've kind of always been bratty to be honest," a voice said behind her, she arched her neck to see Branden leaning against the door casually.

"Well...yeah, but in a different way, you know? I'm just so...I feel so...angry, and I shouldn't be...but I am..." she muttered, frowning as Branden came to sit next to her.

"Well...you were always a little spoiled growing up...your dad not in your life was good for your character, apparently." Branden mused.

"Asshole!" Tali shrieked and punched him in the arm, but he laughed and didn't even flinch, despite her throwing as much of her weight into it as she could.

"I'm kidding, your dad is actually a great Dad, it's uncle Tony who spoils you."

"I...don't find this surprising at all..." she muttered, he did call her princess, like he needed someone to love, seeing his friends have kids, and not having any of his own, but not learning the right way, just doing what he could to make her smile...

That just made her even more depressed.

"Dammit Branden! How can we fix this?" she looked at him her face drawn in hopeless loss. 

Branden sighed, "I don't know... but...I'm sure we can figure something out, we're the Avenger's kids."

"Right..." she sighed, "I should probably apologize to my parents..."

"Probably."

"Okay...I'll talk to you later...yeah?"

"Yep," he replied and waited until she was to the door, "And...as for Leif...you know he'd just want us to be happy."

"...yeah...I know."

With that she left the rooftop to go find her parents.

~

Tali slipped into the apartment without a sound, she could hear her parents talking in the other room, and knew there was something wrong because her mother had always heard her come in the room.

She let them be however when she caught sight of Jordan playing on the living room floor, toys spread out to take up the whole carpet. She grinned and plopped down behind him.

"Hey there baby brother, what are you playing?" she asked and he turned to grin at her, he held up his figureines.

"I'on Man an' Cap' 'Mer'ka!" he said and made noises as Iron Man flew around in a little chubby hand, then he held up two more, "Huwk an' T'or," and then Thor was flying around and they were all fighting against some bad guys, it was really beyond adorable.

"What about Black Widow and Hawkeye? Don't you play with them?" she asked, and Jordan frowned at her in confusion.

"Don' has dem," he replied, "What dey do?" he asked and she grinned.

"Well, Black Widow was the first girl Avenger, she was amazing, she had a glove that shocked people," she tickled the little boy's sides as she said his and he giggled, "She could take out ten guys all by herself without any help in a minute!"

"And then there was Hawkeye, he was the best archer ever, he could see things that were a mile away! He could shoot them too, and he never missed," she said and she saw his eyes lighting up with eagerness.

"More!" he demanded, and she laughed and started to tell him stories of the two best superheroes ever until he fell asleep. Her parents had come in at some point and were silent until she finished.

"Can someone take him, I think my ass fell asleep," she said and heard a cluck from her mother, "My butt then," she rolled her eyes.

Her mother took the boy and went to put him to bed, Tali slipped up onto the couch with a groan, she hated when something went to sleep, the tingling was awful! It also gave her an excuse to not to look her dad in the eye, she still felt like such a tit for earlier.

"Where did you hear those stories?" he asked, "I know not from me, or your mother...was it Tony?"

"No," she muttered, "It was everyone, but mostly mom, when I had bad dreams she would come in and tell me stories, usually about you and her before you had me."

"When was this?" he asked frowning, he never recalled that.

"When you were dead," she said finally looking up at him, "I promise I'm telling the truth...about everything...I know I kinda freaked out earlier and i'm sorry it's just...this is a lot to take in...I am so glad you're not dead, like you don't even understand how happy I am to have a daddy...but it's still strange."

He sighed and then felt a hand on her shoulder, her mother had come back from putting Jordan to bed.

"It is quite a lot to take in," her dad agreed, "But...are you sure?"

"Daddy...you saw the videos, they were real. If I still had my player I'd be able to show you more, but i forgot it in the past...I wonder what happened to it..." she sighed.

"Sweetheart..." she sighed and then moved to sit next to her on the couch, her dad sat on her other side.

"We know things have been a little rough..." her dad said, and she couldn't help but giggle a little bit.  
Her parents finishing each others sentences, it was so gross, but it was the best thing ever. She was so glad they were together. 

"What is it?" her mother asked, and she shook her head.

"Nothing I'm just happy," she said snuggling into their arms and then she had a few memories of this life flash into her mind. "Oh...oooh...I think I know why I'm so angry now..."

"You didn't tell me, but I found out anyway, and was mad that you'd lied...now see...that makes sense."

"You shoulda told me you guys were spies in the first place," she finally said to them, as they'd been sharing confused looks over her head.

"Uh...whatever you say darling," her mother said and Tali shook her head.

"Don't worry about it now, I got it all figure out, just don't lie to me anymore," she waited until they both agreed then she got up and turned to them.

"Now...about Uncle Tony, he and Uncle Loki were made for each other, we have to get them back together." She said, crossing her arms and looked fierce.

"Honey...that..." her mother started and Tali held up a hand.

"No, they need to be together, Uncle Tony is miserable, Uncle Loki is just sitting in prison and he doesn't even have to be there, he's staying to prove to Tony how much he loves him, please..."

She must have looked pretty imploring, and cute, because both of her parents sighed, "Alright, Monkey, we'll see what we can do."

Tali beamed and kissed him on the cheek and then did the same to her mother, "Thank you~!" She said and then skipped off to her room, she knew they weren't going to try hard, because they didn't like Loki, but if she had their support, she'd be able to get things done.

To make things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end...


	34. Final Jump

Tali flipped the pendant Loki had given her around in her hand, staring down at it idly. 

Her father had sort of tried to help, she supposed she could get him credit for that, but, Loki was going to die in three hours. That was it, there was nothing to be done about it. It was what it was and it really sucked.

She frowned when she saw something on the pendant that looked like a code, something she hadn't noticed until now, which was odd, considering she'd been staring at it for so long.

She pressed her lips together and then rubbed her finger over the code, it made her skin tingle, and she suddenly knew what to do with the code.

She didn't necessarily sneak out, but if she left the apartment a lot more quietly than she usually did, well who was there to tell?

She arrived at Stark Tower while Tony was at a meeting, JARVIS was the only one to greet her. She went over to Tony's personal elevator, the one that led to his penthouse suite, but instead of pressing the up button, she pressed the down, then entered the code when it was asked for.

The elevator moved down and Tali wondered where the hell she was going, what Loki wanted her to see here, because if it was meant to save him, he picked the wrong time to reveal it to her.

She sighed when the doors opened to reveal what looked like just another living space, that wasn't all that helpful, she was just about to turn around and head away when something caught her eyes. She stepped in, the elevator door closing behind her, causing a quiet chime to ring in the living space. 

She stepped closer to the picture on the wall that caught her sight, she frowned, it was a picture of Tony and Loki, arms thrown around each other, smiling. Something that wouldn't be in the house of a man who thought he'd been betrayed?

She frowned and looked at the other pictures on the wall, she moved down to one closer to the living room and froze, this one had three people in it. The third of whom she knew very well. It couldn't be-

"Pops, that you? You come early today?" A male voice called before he came into sight, "I didn't-oh."

Tali went wide eyed at the dark haired green eyed boy, "Leifr."

"Aaaha...surprise?"

~

"I don't...I don't understand," Tali said still gaping and unable to take her eyes off of the boy, sitting on the couch he'd ushered her to.

"Um...well...it's complicated..." he said with a sigh, "Um...so...uh..."

"I talked with your mom," she said flatly, "And I asked your dad about you, and he acted like I was crazy."

"Right, okay we'll start there, technically...Dad doesn't know I'm alive," he heaved a sigh.

"What, but..."

"'Mom' has been in prison...sort of, she was actually here...raising me."

"What."

He chuckled softly, "Okay, so...he told you he would leave a clone and come back? Yeah, he did once a week, that's how long they last not expending energy, if they just sit there being bored, they last a long time, so he could leave one there once a week and then come tend to me, and that's what he does. But one day out of the week he needed someone to watch me as a baby, and that was dad. But...well dad didn't know about me...cause that's another spell...he's not supposed to, except one day of the week," he explained.

"Oh and...okay so I was a surprise, things happened in prison, that's all we need to know," he added, because no need for details.

"Yep," she agreed, "But the once a week?"

"Right once a week dad come to see me, otherwise he has no idea I exist, I'm a secret even from him," he said, "He has it on his schedule to come down here every Sunday after his meetings, and then he remembers, but otherwise....nope."

"Leifr...that's..."

"Yeah...I know," he shrugged, "But it works."

"...wait how do you know who I am?" she asked, because this her from this universe didn't know him.

"Mmm," he stood and went over to a box by the TV, he pulled something out and then dropped it in her hand. It was her MP3 player.

"Oh..." she whispered, "So...you..."

"Yeah..." he sat down next to her, "I'm probably different than the one you knew...but..." he went a bit pink in the face, "But..."

She flushed, "Oh...well..." she bit her lip to try and hide her smile, "You uh...know I'm not totally like...the men in the video...the me now is a spoiled brat."

He laughed, "Maybe, but you're also stubborn, head strong, persistent and have more will to keep the whole family together than anyone else...that hasn't changed."

Now she was as red as er hair, "Leifr..."

He laughed, "Sorry, I always thought of what I'd say to you if I ever met you...I was prepared."

"You jerk," she laughed back, smacking his arm.

"Sir, Miss, would you care for any refreshments?" a voice asked and Tali turned to see an orange man.

"I'm alright, thanks Vision," Leifr said then smiled, "Robot butler, dad thought it was a good idea."

"Wow," she said and grinned, "You're awesome, Vision," she told the butler who bowed.

"Thank you Miss, did you care for a drink?" he asked and she shook her head no.

"I'll take one, Vision," Tony said walking into the room making both teens jump.

"At once, Sir," the android said turning and heading to the kitchen.

"Uncle Tony!"

"Dad!" 

"Hey kids, not getting up to anything gross are you?" he asked, sitting down on the couch between them, Tali smacked his knee, he grinned.

"So...what led you here?" he asked her and she offered up the pendant, "Ah, yes, of course. And after that whole mess with the time travel...okay, I'm caught up."

She shook her head, "Okay...so...now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I figured Loki sent me here for a reason..."

"To see Leifr," Tony said, "What else?"

"To...to fix things! Loki is scheduled to die in-" she glanced at the clock, "Less than an hour! We're just sitting here!"

"Tali, sweetie," Tony sighed taking her hands but she yanked them away.

"Don't you sweetie me! You're just going to-"

"Tali!" Tony barked, using his 'father' voice, she closed her mouth but did not look pleased, "Do you really think I would let the man that I love die without doing something about it?"

"But-"

Tony sighed, "I know. But don't worry, Loki has all of his magic, do you really think he would actually die?"

"Well...no," she muttered.

"Right so that means...?"

"It's a trick."

"Right," Tony said.

"But...what about after that?" she asked, "Is he gonna live down here? Or are you gonna actually be a family again?"

Tony sighed and noticed that his son was looking at him wanting to know the answer to that question too.

"It's not that simple."

"Uhg," she threw her hands up, "I hate adults, they always think they know best." She stood up and pointed at Tony, "You love Loki, he loves you, you have Leifr you're Tony Stark he's Loki, what the hell is stopping you?"

"You don't understand it's..."

"What? Uncle Tony, come on! Please! _Why_?"

He looked at her, "You're still just a kid, Tali, you can't understand everything you just have to accept that what you want isn't going to happen."

Tali glared at him, "Yeah, and have you asked your son what he thinks?"

"We've spoken about it," he said glancing at his son who was very skilled at not showing his emotions.

"Have you asked him what he thought?" Tali repeated crossing her arms. Tony frowned at her then turned more fully to him.

"Leif?" 

Leifr arched a brow, "Honestly? I think it sucks, I want my mom, and my dad, I want to have a real normal life, not one where I have to be a secret."

"That's not what-"

"I know it's not what you wanted me to feel, Dad, but that is how I feel, I seriously don't know why you can't be with him, every time he looks at you, it's like his heart is breaking because he's not with you. And you always look so lonely...please Dad...you know we can make it work."

Tony pressed his lips together, "I can't Leifr, I just-"

"You think he betrayed you," Tali frowned, "But...but Uncle Tony..." she shook her head, "Loki doesn't work like the explosions..."

"It's not that..." Tony sighed, "It's..." he sighed and stood, running a hand through his hair, "Before the explosion...I caught him with someone else."

"You mean...like cheating?" Leifr asked looking shocked.

"Yes."

"Who was it?" Tali asked, eyes narrowed, "Uncle Bruce? Maybe Reed Richards? Auntie Jane?"

"I- no, I don't know, why..?"

"Uncle Loki finds one thing more attractive than anything else...and that's intelligence, so I can only guess that who he cheated on you with would be them, some of the smartest people in the world."

"No it was just a worker one of the assistants in the lab..."

"It was at the lab?"

"Yes."

"Loki wasn't at the lab."

"How do you know? He could by lying."

"Uncle Loki never lies to me."

"Tali..."

"Did you ever ask if he had an alibi?"

"No, I saw him."

"You saw him while Victor Von Doom and the Enchantress both had a grudge against him and one of them has magic to disguise herself as anyone. You never asked if he was somewhere else."

"I didn't need it-"

"Clearly you do, the man was in prison for 20 years, leaving his son here in your care to prove to you he was innocent! You are acting the definition of butthurt, Uncle Tony."

"She makes a very good point," Leifr muttered.

Tony snorted, "Looks like I'm out numbered, and we'll never know the truth."

"Yeah...you should try asking for it," Tali said, spotting the entrance of another player, one who was very much alive.

Loki stepped into the room and Tony spun around to face him, lips pinched.

"You only need to ask Tony, I would never lie to you," he said softly, "You are far too dear to me to lose you to lies."

Tony frowned but seemed to suck it up and let out a breath, "Have you ever cheated one me?"

"Never," Loki replied, "Infidelity is one crime I do not forgive, one I would never commit."

Tony let out a breath and looked away not sure what to do, there was a long silence and finally he stepped directly in front of Loki and slowly sank to his knees.

"Can you ever forgive me for my idiocy?"

Loki smiled and cupped his face, "Of course, you are my idiot after all."

Tony let out a watery laugh, and stood with Loki's urging, wrapping his arms around him.

Tali let out a sigh and flopped down next to Leifr, "Why are adults so stupid?" she asked and he snickered.

"Heard that," both adults said the two teens grinned at each other.

"You know, now that I think on it...I think you two owe me a baby brother," Leifr said, "Just saying."

"Oooh! He's so right! Refr! Get on it!" 

"You two are impossible." Loki said fondly.

"But you love us," she grinned.

"Mmm, that I do," he replied coming over to them and hugging them both before returning to Tony, it had been 20 years after all.

"Good, now, we have things to work out."

~

It took awhile to get things worked out, but eventually, Tony's son and wife came into the public, Lucia Stark, and Leifr Stark, who had been living a peaceful life away from media.

The Avengers moved back into the tower, things started becoming right. 

Tali couldn't find herself happier than when she was sitting between her dad and her boyfriend, with her little brother on her lap. She didn't think she needed anything else in the world.

And then there was a pop and a thump and a young man was in the middle of the floor of the common room. He grunted and stood and glared at them all.

"Who the hell are you?" 

"I'm Francis Barton."

"Oh great."

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end, there will be no sequel, Francis is just a little 'teehee' kind of thing.  
> But I hope those reading this are glad I finally finished it and that it was enjoyed.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
